7 de diciembre de 1941
by Kimberly Brower
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si candy y terry se conocen antes del ataque de pearl harbor pero se tienen que separar, pero se enamoran antes de irse; dejen reviews
1. Prologo

7 de Diciembre de 1941- Prologo

Fue el ataque en el que muchas personas fallecieron, por el ataque de los japoneses a los estadounidenses en donde más les dolía, Pearl Harbor. Nuestros personajes Candy y Terry se conocen a principios del año de 1941, Candy siendo enfermera se estaba acordando de que un día le había tocado ir a atender a los pilotos que se enlistarían para la fuerza aérea, ella estaba junto a su amiga Evelin haciendo los exámenes de la vista, se acordaba que el paciente de Evelin tenia problemas porque confundía las letras, su paciente no tenia problemas para nada; parecía que eran amigos, ya que él le ayudaba con las letras las susurraba casi para que nosotras no escucháramos, pero ella tenia muy bien su oído, a ella solo se le salió una sonrisa ya que eso se le hacia muy lindo como se ayudaban entre así, cuando Candy volvió a ver los ojos de su paciente se quedo sorprendida ya que tenia los ojos mas azules que hubiera visto un azul mar, pero pronto despego su vista y le pidió que leyera la ultima línea del papel para la vista, lo dijo sin ningún problema, él también se había fijado en los ojos verdes que ella tenia, que le quedaban muy bien con ese pelo rubio y ondulado que tenia, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que tenia pecas en la cara, así que decidió hablarle.

Hola pecas- Candy se le quedo mirando

Perdón-

Lamento mucho decírtelo pero tienes muchas pecas-

Eso a mi no me importa me gustan mucho las pecas-

Entiendo, por eso las coleccionas-

Si, y últimamente estaba como conseguir mas-

Y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita

¡Claro que si!

No te enojes pecosa, solo estaba bromeando.

Candy sentía que le faltaba aire estaba tan enojada que de seguro su cara se puso roja, pero ya estaba pensando hasta como vengarse, pero luego pensó que eso no era de ella así que decidió dejarlo por la paz.

Bueno, en ese caso, será un placer atenderlo otra vez. – lo dijo en tono sarcástico.

Entonces hasta después-

Se alejó pero antes de irse volteo a ver otra vez a la enfermera pecosa, pensó que era muy hermosa y que no sabía su nombre, así que haría lo posible por saberlo, pero él pensó que su nombre tendría que ser igual de dulce que al de su cara.

Candy estaba platicando con Evelin, ya que les dieron un pequeño receso; le pregunto acerca del paciente que tenía problemas con las letras.

Evelin, ¿Qué paso con el paciente?

Pues, lo tuve que pasar me dio tanta lastima, que no lo pude evitar, pero tu cuéntame del tuyo, se nota que se cayeron bien.

Ni me lo preguntes, es un grosero engreído.

Hay Candy, pero que te hizo para que lo odies.

Se burlo de mis pecas.

Pero eso no es razón para que te enojes, además era muy apuesto; no me digas que no notaste los ojos que tenia.

Claro que lo note pero, eso no le quita lo grosero, además no se hay tu siempre tienes razón, es muy apuesto.

Te lo dije Candy…- Evelin no termino de decirle cuando vio que otra de sus amigas le estaba haciendo señas para que fueran ya que ya había terminado su receso.

Candy y Evelin se dirigieron hacia donde estaba un doctor, para que les diera instrucciones para qué área se dirigirían ahora, las enviaron hacia el área de vacunas, y para sorpresa de Candy ahí estaban los pacientes que atendieron recientemente. Candy llamo a los pacientes, y el primero de la lista era Terrence G. Grandchester.

Señor Grandchester, por favor entre – Candy le señalo, el entro después que ella, le entrego los papeles.

Así que nos volvemos a ver pecosa-

Si, muy a mi pesar, y podría dejar de decirme pecosa

¿Por qué?

Porque me molesta, además se le olvida a que vino aquí.

No, no se me olvida, vine a ser piloto.

No me refiero a eso pero como guste- en eso Candy lo inyecto; el hiso un gesto de dolor pero eso a ella no le importo.

¿no te estarás vengando de mi verdad?-

Yo, claro que no- dijo con sarcasmo.

Pues eso pare…- ya lo había inyectado otra vez

Perdón te dolió.

Claro que no, pero ya terminamos verdad-

Si, no se preocupe, póngase hielo si le duele.

Gracias, señorita…

Candy

Bueno adiós señorita pecas.

¿Pensé que ya no me iba a decir así?

Pues a mi me gusta decirle señorita pecas, solo que ahora se como se llama.

Candy vio salir a su paciente, la verdad es que se había pasado a la hora de ponerle las inyecciones pero fue solo una pequeña venganza por haberle dicho pecosa. Desde pequeña le decían así pero solo para molestarla, así que cada vez que alguien le dice pecosa sea o no sea para molestarla, se enojaba. Pero ese paciente cuando se fue le dio lastima y ya sabia su nombre.

Terry se había encontrado con Anthony el amigo al que le ayudo con las letras de la vista.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Anthony al ver la cara de dolor que tenia.

-pues fue doloroso, pero tiene los ojos mas bonitos que haya visto.

-hay Terry, ¿sabes su nombre?

- si, se llama Candy.

- vaya que bonito nombre…- en eso solo se escucho una voz la cual decía. "Anthony Brower"


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

_(LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN) _

_LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA PEARL HARBOR._

Candy estaba por salir del hospital cuando vio a un hombre con los cabellos castaños dándole la espalda, viendo hacia el hermoso paisaje que tenía el hospital, Candy paso por un costado de el cuando sintió que le hablaban.

Señorita pecas, que alegría verla.

Ah, es usted. – Candy no podía creer que pudiera ver otra vez esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaron. – ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

¿quería ver si me querría acompañar a cenar?

¿Es en serio?

Si, no estoy jugando.

Bueno, pero no puedo llegar muy tarde, ya que mi compañera se preocupara.

No se preocupe, soy todo un caballero.

Entonces si- él le extendió el brazo, ella lo acepto y se fueron, el la llevo a un lugar muy acogedor pero hermoso.

Que lindo es.- lo susurro, pero Terry lo escucho

Lo se, me gusta mucho venir aquí- Candy se sonrojo, ya que no lo dijo muy fuerte.

Un mesero las acomodo en una mesa que estaba pegada a una ventana, Candy estaba muy emocionada ya que nunca había salido en una cita.

¿le gusta el lugar?

Déjese de formalidades, solo dígame Candy

En ese caso puedes decirme Terrence o Terry

Me gusta el nombre Terry

Entonces señorita pecas- Terry solo lo dijo para verla sonrojarse.

Terry no me digas así, me molesta.

Bueno esta bien… Candy

Si dime

¿Por qué decidiste ser enfermera?

Porque me gusta ayudar a las personas, desde pequeña mi papa' siempre me dijo que es bueno ayudar a las personas y que mejor forma que siendo enfermera, además mi mama' era enfermera, pero ella murió en la primera guerra mundial.

Lo siento mucho.

Gracias, pero ahora dime ¿Por qué decidiste ser piloto?

Bueno…- Terry no pudo terminar ya que el mesero había llegado a tomar la orden.

¿Qué se les ofrece?- Terry volteo a ver a Candy

Un vaso de agua.- el mesero volteo a ver a Terry

Lo mismo

En unos momentos lo traigo, les dejo la carta.- el mesero les extendió las cartas, Candy empezó a hojearla y se decidió por pasta. Mientras Terry también estaba viendo que escoger iba a pedir una lasaña.

¿Ya te decidiste pecosa?

Creo que eres un caso perdido, mi nombre es Candy White Andry

¿eres una Andry?

Si, pero no me gusta que la gente lo sepa. – Candy agacho la cabeza.

No lo sabía.- él estaba apunto de decirle que él era el hijo del duque de Grandchester.

No te preocupes, pero no me dijiste ¿Por qué quisiste ser piloto?

Ah claro… cuando era pequeño, vivía en una granja, y mi papa' era piloto, yo siempre quise serlo para pelear como mi papa' lo había hecho, él fue mi inspiración, siempre jugaba con mi amigo Anthony, era nuestro sueño, por eso fuimos la semana pasada al hospital.

Entonces el que tiene problemas era su amigo; lo note ya que le decías unas respuestas.

Bueno es que él siempre tuvo problemas, pero solo con las letras de ahí en más, las matemáticas, y eso que él es muy bueno solo que es un poco tímido.

Que lindo, deben ser muy unidos, yo por ejemplo; mi amiga Evelin siempre fue mi amiga, fue la única que no me dijo nada cuando supieron que era un Andry, todas las demás me decían que solo estaba ahí por capricho, pero ella me apoyo y se ha convertido en mi amiga desde entonces y cuando nos mudamos aquí a Nueva York, decidimos buscar un departamento, para vivir juntas.

Me sorprende que alguien con tu clase económica trabaje.

No me digas que tu también.

No eso lo admiro.

En eso llego el mesero para darles el agua, y escribir la orden, Terry y Candy estuvieron platicando, se la pasaron muy bien, ya eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Terry dejo a Candy en su departamento.

Te invitaría a pasar pero ya es muy tarde.

Si, y perdón por haberme pasado con la hora

No te preocupes, tuvimos un rato muy agradable

Bueno señorita pecas ¿le parece bien si paso por usted mañana al hospital?- Terry tomo su mano y le dio un beso

Claro que si caballero, lo veré mañana- dijo inclinándose, se rieron ya que estaban muy formales, pero Candy no vio un charco de agua que estaba en uno de los escalones, y casi cae pero Terry alcanzo a agarrarla.

¿estas bien?- Terry se notaba preocupado, Candy movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, pero sus cuerpos estaban cerca uno del otro al igual que su rostro, Terry no lo pudo evitar y la beso, Candy se sorprendió ante tal cosa, pero para su sorpresa no se estaba oponiendo, pero tuvo que terminar el beso, él le ayudo a incorporarse. Candy abrió la puerta del departamento y volteo a decirle:

Nos vemos mañana.

Si ahí estaré, pero ¿a que hora sales?

A las seis

Muy bien ahí estaré, y tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Candy cerro la puerta y se fue a su cuarto se cambio y se fue directamente a su cama, no podía creer que Terry la hubiera besado fue mágico ese momento como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo. Candy no podía dormir de la alegría pero tenia que hacerlo mañana tendría que ir a trabajar.

A la mañana siguiente Evelin la estaba esperando en la sala de enfermeras.

Hola Evelin, ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

Es que te veías cansada y no te quise despertar, ¿Qué pasó anoche, porque llegaste tarde?

Este pues, recuerdas el paciente que atendí la semana pasada, el que le ayudo a tu paciente con lo de la vista.

¿Si?

Pues ayer cuando Salí del hospital, me invito a cenar con el.

Ya veo porque tienes esa sonrisa en la cara.

Lo único malo es que sabe que soy una Andry, pero no me dijo nada al parecer no le importa.

Que bueno, y que mas paso, cuéntame.

Pues ayer me resbale con el escalón y el me agarro para que no cayera y me beso.

¿te beso?

Si, fue tan romántico.

Ya lo veo, pero olvídalo por un rato ya que tienes que trabajar.

Cierto, a y creo que hoy también llegare tarde, ya que él va a venir por mi saliendo de mi turno.

Ay Candy, pues yo también voy a salir.

Déjame adivinar, ¿con Anthony?

Como sabes su nombre.

Terry me lo dijo anoche.

Anthony también me hablo mucho de Terry

Si, fue lindo como se ayudaron, él me dijo que desde pequeños…- en eso llego un doctor.

Señoritas, los enfermos esperan.

Lo sentimos- Candy y Evelin se pusieron a trabajar ya que en la noche verían a Terry y a Anthony.

La mañana se le hizo eterna a Candy pero siempre demostrando el amor a sus pacientes como siempre. Se encontró al director.

Candy.

Si, Dr.

Me podría ver en mi oficina en una hora, también quiero ver a su compañera Evelin.

Si, ahí lo vemos.

Candy no sabia que era lo que quería ya que solo le hablaba cuando la retaba por haber hecho algo mal, lo que mas le sorprendía era que también quería hablar con Evelin. Candy fue a buscar a Evelin, no la encontraba por ningún lado hasta que decidió volver a la sala de enfermeras y la vio, le informo que el director las estaba buscando y que no sabía que quería, pero que estuvieran ahí en una hora, pero como la estuvo buscando seria media hora.

muy bien ahí te veo.

Candy siguió con sus deberes, hasta que tocaba ir con el director, se dirigió hacia él y se encontró con Evelin. Candy toco la puerta.

Adelante.- Candy y Evelin pasaron al consultorio, se veían nerviosas.- no se preocupen no hicieron nada malo, de hecho hicieron todo muy bien, y las voy a mandar a Hawái.- ellas se voltearon a ver no lo podían creer. Primero tendrían que viajar en tren hasta el otro lado del país para poder viajar hacia Hawái- veo que les agrado la noticia, ya que se irán en dos días, se van a quedar en una casa con otras enfermeras del país, así que no se preocupen por su estancia.

Candy estaba pensando en Terry apenas lo había visto, y ya se marcharía, también estaba pensando en que pasaría con ellos, pero luego pensó en lo importante que Terry le tenia que decir.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo#2

Evelin y Candy volvieron a sus deberes, el tiempo se les paso volando antes de que lo pensara ya eran las seis de tarde se apresuró a dejar los papeles en la sala de enfermeras, ahí se encontró con Evelin que al parecer también iba de salida.

Luego me cuentas lo que paso con Anthony- le susurro Candy.

Si, tú también me dices lo que te haya dicho Terry.

Las dos salieron de la sala para dirigirse a la puerta principal, ahí las estaban esperando sus galanes. Cada una se fue con el correspondiente.

hola, señorita pecas- Terry se acercó a ella y le dio un ramo de rosas.

hola Terry, ¿Cuándo dejaras de decirme así?- Candy olio las rosas; era su flor favorita- gracias

de nada pero, creo que hasta que me canse, que será nunca. – Candy puso cara de fastidio.

Muy bien, y a ¿donde vamos?

Es sorpresa

Muy bien

Candy estaba nerviosa no sabia como decirle lo que había pasado hoy, ¿se pondría triste?, ¿se olvidaría de ella rápidamente?... esas eran las preguntas que se hacia Candy una y otra vez. Terry le abrió la puerta del coche como el caballero que era.

Minutos después de haber andado por las calles de nueva york…

Ya casi llegamos

Eres muy desesperada, pecosa

Si, si lo soy

Pero si ya casi llegamos.

Terry tenía pensado llevarla a cenar cerca del muelle, solo tenía un día de conocerla pero ya la quería no al grado de amarla pero este día que no estuvo con ella la extraño, tenia que decirle algo importante.

Candy, espero que te guste la velada de hoy. No tuve mucho tiempo en prepárala pero espero que te guste.

No te preocupes, y tengo que decirle algo

Dime….

Al rato cuando estemos cenando

Muy bien pecosa, entonces cuando cenemos diremos todo lo que tengamos que decir

Entonces ¿ya casi llegamos?

Si, señorita pecas

Te dije que no me dijeras así.

Pues lo siento mucho pero es en realidad muy pecosa

Terry ya tuve esta conversación contigo- Candy cruzo sus brazos y no lo volteo a ver.

No te enojes, se te mueven mas la pecas.

Candy simplemente lo ignoro. Momentos después Terry se estaciono cerca de la playa.

Muy bien pecosa, ya llegamos

Que bueno me estaba muriendo de hambre

Solo estuve manejando 20 minutos, ¿para ti fue mucho?

Si, mi departamento esta a 10 minutos del hospital

Pues perdone por haberme pasado por diez minutos

Solo por hoy te lo pasare.

Momentos después se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño restaurante a lado de la playa, se iluminaba con unos focos, Candy se sorprendió era un lugar pequeño pero desde a fuera se veía muy lindo.

Espero que te guste

Terry, claro que me va a gustar….-

Señor Grandchester, ¿una mesa para dos?

Si

Por aquí por favor.

Candy y Terry los llevo a su mesa, les dieron la mesa que tenia la mejor vista. No había muchas mesas en ese restaurante.

Terry, ¿Qué era lo que me tenias que decir?

Este… pues ayer no sabia si decirte lo o no, pero me enliste hace poco en un cuartel en Londres y ayer me llego la carta de confirmación, no tenia el valor de invitarte a salir sino te hubiera dicho esto mucho antes.

Yo también te tengo que decir algo Terry… este… hoy el director de mi departamento nos dio una noticia a Evelin y a mi.

¿si?

Pues nos tenemos que ir a Hawái, nos vamos en dos días.

Yo también me voy en dos días.

Tendremos estos dos días libres, Evelin y yo, así que si quieres podemos pasarla juntos- para recordarnos uno del otro. Pensó Candy ya que este hombre había entrado a su corazón era la primera vez que le pasaba algo tan rápido.

Perdón por no poder escribir más, el teclado de mi computadora esta mal, se podría decir, asi que el próximo capitulo prometo hacerlo mas largo.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo #3

Candy estaba sentada en el tren mirando hacia afuera de la ventana, no podía creer que esos dos días se le hubieran pasado tan rápido.

Candy, ¿en que piensas?

Pues...en nada en particular solo que no voy a poder ver a Terry en un largo tiempo.

No te preocupes, el estará bien.

No lo se él se va a ir a Londres, en Londres hay guerra no quiero ni imaginar si le pasa algo.

El volverá, te lo prometió.

Si, tienes razón el prometió volver.

Candy, ya vera que todo va a salir bien, nos mandaron a Hawái por que somos muy buenas, a parte ahí vamos a poder ir a la playa, ver el atardecer, va a ser como una película ¿alguna vez te imaginaste vivir cerca de la playa?

Pues no siempre viví en Lakewood con mi papa', y pues era muy feliz.

Que suerte, yo viví toda mi vida en nueva york, ahí fue donde nos conocimos.

Si lo recuerdo, todo mundo me molestaba porque decían que era una niña mimada que solo venia a jugar.

Si fueron tiempos difíciles.

Bueno pero platícame que a pasado con Anthony

Pues ayer que nos despedimos, me dijo que el y los demás pilotos también irían a Hawái, entonces pues no noes extrañaremos

Menos mal, tan siquiera lo veras, yo no- Candy se puso melancólica recordó que ayer que se despidió de Terry le había dado un cisne hecho de origami.

*** Flash Back***

_Terry, no me quiero separar de ti- Candy estaba abrazada de Terry._

_Yo tampoco pecosa pero tenemos que, me voy a Inglaterra por el mismo motivo que tu te mudas, quiero salvar vidas_

_Terry, pero eso es la guerra, no te quiero perder. _

_Mira- Terry saco de su bolsillo un cisne de origami._

_Que lindo ¿tú lo hiciste?_

_Si, me tarde como dos horas, pero lo logre, también hice uno para mí._

_Pues en ese caso yo te voy a dar algo para que nuca te olvides de mi.- Candy agarro su bufanda y se la puso en el cuello. _

_Gracias, nomas espero que no se vea que es muy femenina- el trato de bromear para ve si hacia reír a su pecosa._

_No como crees, yo creo que se ve bien. _

_Pecosa…_

_¿Si?_

_Esta vez no te enojaste_

_Es que te voy a recordar como el mocosa engreído que me decía pecosa, señorita pecas… no quiero que este día termine. _

_Candy ya veras que volveré por ti. _

_¿lo prometes?- Terry agarro las manos de Candy y la miro a los ojos_

_Si, te prometo que volveré por ti para que cuando termine la guerra podamos ser muy felices-_

_Si, y podamos formar una familia._

_Vamos rápido pero no importa te quiero y eso es lo que importa. _

_Terry se acercó tomo su rostro y el la beso suave y tiernamente, quería recordar esos labios que lo insultaron, que hacían lucir a Candy muy bella con esa sonrisa, la iba a extrañar._

_*** Fin del Flash Bac_k***

Llegaron a Oregón, cada vez estaban mas cerca de Hawái, al llegar a la estación de tren, se dirigirían al puerto ya que tomarían un barco que tardaría dos días en llevarlas ahí.

Ya en Hawái estaban llevando a Evelin y a Candy a una casa en donde todas las enfermeras se quedaban todas tenían una habitación separada, en la casa no encontraron a nadie ya que estaban trabajando, una vez instaladas tenían que reportarse en el hospital.

Candy fue a investigar su cuarto, tenia una cama un pequeño escritorio, una ventana la ventana tenia una magnifica vista del paisaje se alcanzaba ver el mar, pensó que se vería hermoso el atardecer desde ahí, también tenia un armario en el cual se encontraba el uniforme que usaría.

Rápidamente acomodo sus cosas y salió para seguir explorando el resto de la casa, vio a Evelin a fuera de la casa viendo el paisaje.

¿Es hermoso verdad?

¿Eh? Si

Haber cuéntame en ¿que pensabas o mejor dicho en quien pensabas?- Candy no pudo mas y se le salió una pequeña risita.

En nadie en particular

Aja- dijo en tono sarcástico

Bueno es que estaba pensando en Anthony que alguna vez podíamos ir a la playa a ver el atardecer.

Lo vez, si pensabas en alguien

Siempre, me haces hablar

Pero por eso me quieres

Jeje, creo que si, eres muy alegre

Eso todo mundo me lo dice

Pues eso es cierto

¿Bueno pero terminaste de desempacar?

Si

Entonces vamos al hospital para reportar que ya llegamos.

muy bien.

Candy y Evelin salieron de la casa y se fueron al hospital, cuando llegaron se tendrían que reportar con la jefa de enfermeras, según le había dicho la señora que las llevo a la casa se llama, Mary Jane. Una vez que llegaron al hospital en la recepción preguntaron por ella.

La oficina de enfermeras esta en el segundo piso la ultima puerta- dijo la señorita que estaba en la recepción.

Gracias

Las dos subieron y encontraron la oficina fue fácil de encontrar no había tantas puertas en ese piso. Candy toco la puerta.

Adelante

¿señora Mary Jane?

Si, que se les ofrece

Somos las nuevas enfermeras, venimos de nueva york

Si, me informaron que ya habían llegado, gracias por reportarse; hoy y mañana tendrán el día libre para que arreglen sus cosas.

Muchas gracias nos vemos en dos días.

Candy y Evelin salieron de la sala muy emocionadas les emocionaba trabajar, pero por alguna razón casi no había pacientes solo estaban algunos con piernas rotas, pero no le dieron importancia.

Evelin recibió un telegrama de Anthony diciendo que llegaba ese día a Hawái, así que ella se dirigió al puerto después de comer Candy se quedo en la casa quería conocer a sus compañeras de trabajo, eran las seis cuando empezaron a llegar.

Hola, me llamo Aní - dijo una que tenia el cabello negro azulado con ojos azules.

Yo me llamo Patricia pero todos me dicen Patty- ella tenia ojos color miel pero no se le notaban ya que usaba anteojos, tenía el pelo castaño.

Yo me llamo Candice pero me dicen Candy, mucho gusto en conocerlas

Mucho gusto- contestaron las dos al unísono

¿a que hora regresan las demás?

Candy aquí no hay muchas enfermeras- dijo Patty

Prense que aquí vivían muchas enfermeras

Antes pero como se han reducido los pacientes casi no hay necesidad de nuevas enfermaras- Dijo Aní

Oh, bueno pues espero poder su amiga

Claro, pero Aní te olvidaste de Flammy ella también vive aquí.- dijo Patty

Cierto se me olvidaba, ella es muy estricta con nosotras ella a estado mas tiempo que nosotras así que tiene mas experiencia, ella es muy seria, pero una vez que la conoces no es tan mala.- dijo Aní

Muy bien

¿Cuando entras a trabajar?- Patty

Pasado mañana, Me dieron a mí y a Evelin hasta el viernes así que el sábado tenemos que reportarnos.

¿Quién es Evelin?- Aní

Ahora yo fui la olvidadiza ella es mi amiga, ella también vino aquí para trabajar como enfermera

Y ¿en donde esta?- Aní

Ella fue a recoger a su novio en el puerto – Candy se rio ante la contestación que dio ya que toda vía no eran novios formalmente, Evelin se enojaría mucho si se entera de lo que acababa de decir.

Que lindo, y no es por ser entrometida pero… tú ¿tienes novio?- Patty

Este...pues… si y no, pero ahorita no les puedo contar, será mas adelante

Bueno pero al menos dinos su nombre – Aní

Bueno pero solo les diré eso… se llama…

Candy no nos tengas en suspenso – Patty

Bueno se llama Terrence Grandchester

Y es guapo- Aní

Aní que preguntas haces, a parte tu ya tienes novio- dijo Patty – Aní solo se sonrojo

¿Y tu Patty?

No

Bueno Aní y ¿que hace tu novio?

Él es piloto

Wow, Terry también es piloto, vaya creo que tenemos mucho en común, Jeje.

Creo que si, ¿tienes la tarde libre?- Aní

Si, Evelin no creo que vuelva hasta la noche

Entonces ¿quieres ir con nosotras a la playa?- Patty

Si

Gracias, así ya no estaré tan solita, es que siempre que vamos a la playa, Aní va con Archie.

Entonces te hare compañía.

Muy bien, nomas nos cambiemos y nos vamos…

En el puerto

- ¡Anthony!- Evelin estaba muy emocionada, vio descender a Anthony del barco

- hola, ¿Cómo has estado? – Anthony se acercó y la abrazo dándole vueltas.

- muy bien, Candy y yo llegamos el medio día

-¿Cómo esta, ella?

- esta deprimida pero no se le nota

- ¿entonces como sabes que esta deprimida?

- la conozco de hace muchos años y aparte en la forma en la que habla de Terry se nota que lo extraña mucho.

- yo también lo extraño, pero él no podía hacer nada él se fue por que llamaron por el.

-Candy me dijo que él se enlisto- Anthony se sorprendió no lo creyó capas de mentirle pero él siempre lo protegía desde que eran pequeños.

********* Flash Back******************

_Después de la cena el la playa Terry dejo a Candy en la puerta de su departamento, Candy entro llorando_

_Candy ¿porque lloras?_

_Terry se va a ir a Londres, a la guerra_

_Pero ¿que paso?_

_Se enlisto que un programa especial para los americanos que quisieran luchar contra los alemanes….._

********** Fin del Flash back**********

No te preocupes Anthony lo hiso con buenas intenciones.

Lo se él siempre se preocupa por mi, desde que éramos pequeños, pero no hay que ponernos tristes, ¿ya comiste?

No

Entonces vamos a comer, y después vamos a dejarte en tu casa u hotel, en ¿donde te estas quedando?

Es una casa en donde viven todas las enfermeras

Candy y Patty estaban platicando mientras caminaban hacia la playa Aní ya les llevaba ventaja tenia muchas ganas de ver a su novio.

Dime Patty, como es que no hay tantos enfermos en el hospital, no le deseo mal a nadie pero digo es algo raro en el hospital en el cual yo trabajaba había mucho trabajo.

Es que aquí no hay muchas enfermedades, yo llegue antes que Aní, y era lo mismo no había mucho trabajo.

Y ¿de donde eres?

Soy de Londres

Y ¿porque el cambio tan radical de lugar?

Bueno es que mis papas se mudaron a chicago cuando yo tenía unos seis años así que ahí estudie enfermería y me enviaron aquí.

Wow, yo vivía cerca de chicago, en Lakewood ahí viví toda mi infancia, hasta que cumplí 16, decidí estudiar enfermería pero se me hiso difícil

¿la escuela se te hiso difícil?

No, fue que en donde estudiaba todas me decían que yo era una niña mimada que nomas estaba jugando que no me tomaba el trabajo en serio y blah blah…

Pero ¿Por qué decían todo eso de ti?

Es que soy una Andry

Oh…

No digas oh… no estoy jugando en serio

No; te creo sino no estuviera aquí, solo mandan a las más capacitadas a Hawái, aunque no se para que si no hay tantos pacientes pero tengo la impresión de que algo ocultan.

Bueno pero no hablemos de trabajo Patty, venimos a divertirnos.

Una vez en la playa Candy vio a Aní hablando con un chico supuso que él era Archie, también se encontraba otro chico él era un poco mas alto que Archie con el pelo corto castaño y usaba anteojos, y ojos cafés, en cambio Archie tenia los ojos color miel y el cabello mas claro que el otro muchacho.

Oh, Archie deja te presento a Candy, ella es una compañera llego hoy – Archie le agarro la mano y la beso, Candy se sintió rara.

Mucho gusto- dijo Archie

Mucho gusto Archie.

Archie y Aní se fueron a caminar un rato por la playa Candy se quedo con el muchacho sentada, Patty estaba metiendo los pies en el agua del mar.

Hola, me llamo Candy

Hola, yo me llamo Alister pero me dicen Stear, soy el hermano mayor de Archie

Mucho gusto, y ¿tu también eres piloto?

Si, siempre han gustado los aviones y pues decidí ser piloto, y supongo que tu eres enfermera.

Supones bien, vengo de Nueva York, bueno en realidad soy de Chicago pero estudie y trabaje en Nueva York.

Quieres caminar un rato

Si claro- Stear ayudo a Candy a pararse.- gracias

Candy se la paso muy bien con sus nuevos amigos, platico mucho con Stear, él le conto que cuando era mas joven le encantaba hacer inventos, pero que al cumplir los 18 decidió ser piloto, ya que siempre le habían gustado los inventos.

Candy vio el atardecer estaba sentada en una roca; era aun más hermoso que como lo imagino, en ese momento se le salió una lágrima pero nadie la vio, ella estaba pensando en Terry, como deseaba que estuviera en ese momento con ella disfrutando del atardecer.

Continuara….

N/A-

Alyssa- espero que te haya gustado, no puso los días que estuvieron porque ya parecerán como flash back después dentro de la historia.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo #4

En Londres….

Terry estaba entrando al puerto de South Hampton, él era mitad ingles, su madre era estadounidense, pero su padre la había conocido en uno de sus viajes a América, ya que a él también le apasionaba el ser piloto, así fue que se encontró con Eleonor la madre de Terry, se enamoraron y nació Terry, pero lamentablemente su padre lo mando llamar diciendo que se tenia que casar, el padre de Terry (Richard ) le dijo que él ya estaba enamorado, él se opuso rotundamente a ese amor veraniego como él le decía, Richard no tuvo mas opción que irse a Londres para ser el duque de Grandchester, cuando se fue se llevo consigo a Terry separándolo de Eleonor, el duque se caso y se notaba que era infeliz así que Terry siempre se dijo que el a que se casara seria por amor, un día en el que vagaba por un parque se encontró con un niño así que al parecer estaba jugando a ser un avión, Terry se le acerco y le pregunto su nombre, él le dijo que se llamaba Anthony, se presentaron y se pusieron a jugar, desde entonces siempre se cuidan las espaldas, fueron amigos, pero un día Terry estaba arto de que lo llamaran bastardo, fue con Anthony y decidieron irse a los estados unidos para ser pilotos, así en América trato unas veces de encontrar a su madre pero no estaba así que no la pudo ver, solo la veía cuando miraba la foto que había encontrado en el escritorio de su padre, se la había quitado desde el momento que la vio, él no se acordaba mucho de ella así que se sentía mas cerca cada vez que veía la foto, unos días después se fueron a enlistar para ser pilotos, de ahí los llevaron a hacerse unos exámenes , y en ese hospital fue donde conoció a la mujer perfecta, tenia una sonrisa encantadora, tenia unos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, ese color verde que no se te olvida, un color que es indescriptible, y sobre todo tenia pecas era la escusa perfecta para hacerla enojar, o para sonrojarla, la primera conversación que tuvieron se le quedo grabada en el corazón, fue un momento divertido y único

*** Flash Back***

-Hola pecas

- perdón- ellas e le quedo mirando

-lamento mucho decírtelo pero tienes muchas pecas

- eso a mi no me importa me gustan muchos las pecas

- entiendo por eso las colecciones

-si y últimamente estaba pensando como conseguir mas

-también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita -– el noto que ella tenia la cara roja probablemente era por que la había hecho enojar, pero en ese momento vio sus ojos., y pensó que eran los ojos mas hermosos que hubiera visto.

-¡claro que si!

- no te enojes solo estaba bromeando

*** Fin del flash back***

Se reunió con los otros compañeros que viajaron con el ya que los llevarían al cuartel en donde trabajarían, unos minutos llego un carro y se los llevo. Se tardaron una hora en llegar, cuando llegaron l= primero dejaron sus cosas en donde dormirían, era como un garaje donde había muchas camas, dejaron sus cosas y se reportaron con el general, ahí les asignaron sus aviones.

Terry se fue a buscar el suyo, lo encontró y vio que era verde, y que tenia sangre con hoyos en el área del piloto se sorprendió, ya que uno de estaba arreglando el avión de alado le dijo que había muerto esa mañana. Él se fue haciendo la idea de que eso era la guerra no el lugar donde payaseaba con Anthony, lo extrañaba pero no quería que el viniera a la guerra, siempre fue como el mas responsable, siempre procuro defender a Anthony.

En Hawái…

**** Sueño****

_Candy y Terry estaban agarrados de la mano, caminando por la playa viendo el atardecer con dos niños corriendo, Candy tenia una sonrisa en su cara, Terry la miraba con ternura, estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando…._

_*** Fin del sueño*** _

-¡Candy, no te duermas!- Candy estaba en la sala de enfermeras, obviamente se estaba quedando dormida. – tienes que atender a los pacientes que te asignaron.-

-ya los revisé; a parte solo son dos y ya lo fui a ver, así que no hay de que preocuparse.

-esa no es una escusa, tienes que hacer rondas

- que dramática eres- Candy estaba toda vía adormilada pero se paro de la silla y fue a hacer una ronda ya que no quería ver a Evelin enojada, Candy en su mente solo tenia tiempo de pensar en Terry, que no le pasara nada, ella tenia fe que el volvería con ella al y como lo prometió. Fue a ver a sus pacientes y vio que nada había cambiado desde la ultima hora, ella estaba acostumbrada a tener muchos pacientes que atender, así que con toda la calma del mundo los checo, y anoto en sus expedientes que todo seguía igual, Candy estaba mas deprimida de lo normal, si mostraba su sonrisa pero no con el mismo entusiasmo. Después de terminar de escribir en los expedientes; se fue hacia el correo para ver si acaso había llegado alguna carta de Terry, pero no, toda vía no llegaba ninguna carta para ella.

Los días pasaron y toda vía no llegaba nada hasta que a principios de febrero llego una carta, Candy se emociono tanto, si era de Terry. Ella decidió que la leería cuando llegara a casa, cuando llego dejo sus cosas en su habitación, y fue a la ventana veía la hermosa luna.

_Querida Candy_

_Estoy bien no te preocupes, no te pude escribir antes ya que tomaron mucho tiempo para entrenarnos pero me di una escapada y te escribo no puede ser una carta tan larga ya que notaran mi ausencia, pero pase lo que pase quiero decirte que te extraño y que te quiero mucho, quisiera abrasarte pero no puedo ya que demasiados kilometro nos separan, peo eso no me impide mandártelo, bueno me despido la próxima vez que escriba prometo que será una carta mas grande. A casi se me olvida, te quería preguntar, que ¿como te había ido en el viaje?, ¿llegaste bien?, ¿te tratan bien?, espero que mi enfermera pecosa no se meta en problemas, ya me imagino tu cara, no la arrugues ya que se te notaran mas las pecas. _

_Cuídate mucho, te extraño…. Pero mas que nada quiero que seas feliz. _

_Te quiere mucho Terry_

-ay Terry no te burles de mis pecas, creo que nunca cambiaras, yo también te extraño…. – esos eran los pensamientos de Candy, tan siquiera ya tenia información a cerca de Terry.

Candy y Terry veían las estrellas esperando que el otro también las viera, cada quien es su mundo pero en su mundo estaba el otro, solo la luna era testigo de ese amor que estaba tan lejos, nada estaba escrito los dos tratarían lo mejor de si, para que pudieran salir adelante, solo que esa tarea para Terry era mas importante, él se mantenía vivo por la promesa de volver y volverla a ver.

Continuara…

N/A- espero que les haya gustado no tuve mucho tiempo para escribirlo.


	6. Chapter 5

_Capitulo #5 _

_Febrero 20 de 1941(carta de Candy a Terry)_

_Querido Terry _

_Pues llegue bien, Anthony llego el mismo día que nosotras, Evelin se fue a recibirlo y se paso toda la tarde con el, si me tratan bien, conocí a dos enfermeras que son muy buenas conmigo se llaman Aní y Patty. El día que llegue fuimos a la playa y ahí conocí al novio de Aní se llama Archie, también conocí a su hermano Alister pero le dicen Stear, fueron muy buenos conmigo, pero no te pongas celoso, solo tengo ojos para ti, en el hospital todas son muy buenas conmigo, solo que Flammy es un poco terca, y como que es muy fría, y no soy tan torpe siendo enfermera, solo tengo unos cuantos tropezones pero te contare, yo pensaba que aquí nos mandaban a trabajar pero mas bien estamos descansando ya que solo hay unos cuantos enfermos en todo el hospital, pues no ha pasado mucho desde que nos separamos solo que te sigo extrañando mucho, mas de lo que pensaba, pero espero que me tenas en tu corazón, siempre que veo las estrellas me acuerdo de ti y pienso que tu también las ves, es una forma de estar mas cerca, ya que muchos kilómetros nos separan, te vuelvo a decir que te extraño, te quiero, espero que pronto me puedas escribir. _

_Te quiere mucho tu enfermera pecosa (como tú me llamas)._

_13 de marzo de 1941(carta de Terry a Candy)_

_Querida Candy_

_Me da mucho gusto que te traten bien, y si me puse algo celoso pero tu eres mi novia y confió en ti, aquí en Londres hace mas frio de lo que pensé, la guerra es cruel pero solo tu me das ánimos, el recordar esa cálida sonrisa que siempre llevas a pesar de las circunstancias, aquí es un poco difícil hacer amigos, ayer estaba bebiendo unas cervezas con unos compañeros que los consideraba amigos pero hoy que peleamos no volvieron, es triste ver como se pierde tanta gente en esta guerra, espero que pronto acabe, pero no te agobiare mas, siempre llevo conmigo la bufanda que me diste así cada que tenga una situación difícil en la cual no encuentre salida sé que tu me apoyaras. _

_Te quiere tu Terry _

_PD. Espero que no disfrutes tanto tus vacaciones, atiende bien a tus pacientes, envíale saludos a Evelin. _

_13 de marzo de 1941(carta de Terry a Anthony) _

_Querido Anthony_

_Estoy bien no te preocupes, no era lo que esperaba, es mucho peor de hecho de como lo esperaba, así que por favor re cuerda lo que te pedí en la estación de tren el día que nos despedimos, espero que te la pases bien en Hawái, Candy me conto que también fuiste supongo que con el resto de nuestros compañeros, bueno tengo muy corto el tiempo para escribir, la próxima vez espero poder escribirte mas. Y también extraño a mi amigo con el que jugaba, recuerdo que una vez que estábamos volando íbamos a hacer un truco y por poco no pudimos, después de eso nos mandaron con el jefe pero yo invente algo de la nada y me lo creyó, buenos tiempos, bueno espero también que tu escribas pronto. _

_Tu mejor amigo Terry _

_PD. Cuida a Evelin. _

Anthony termino de leer la carta y recordó lo que Terry le había dicho en la estación de trenes.

_*** Flash back***-_

_Terry se paro por un momento bajo su maleta y miro a Anthony_

_-Anthony, si no vuelvo…_

_-Terry tienes que volver_

_-si, pero si no vuelvo quiero que tu le des la noticia_

_-esta bien- Anthony no quería ni pensar que no volviera, era su mejor amigo y quería lo mejor para el_

_***Fin del Flash back***_

_Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que Terry se había ido lo extrañaba, pero no lo mostraba él se iba con su novia de vez en cuando veía a Candy pero siempre que la veía tenia la mirada perdida, pero eso si siempre mostraba un sonrisa, ese era como un don que le habían dado, hasta en el día mas oscuro una de esas sonrisas puede dar luz, era lo que mas admiraba de ella, a pesar de sufrir se mostraba alegre, de vez en cuando la invitaban a salir, pero ella se negaba no quería ser un estorbo, Evelin le había contado que había noches que la escuchaba llorar y que eso la preocupaba._

_20 de marzo de 1941(carta de Anthony y Terry)_

_Querido Terry_

_Me da mucho gusto que me hayas escrito sé que la mayoría del tiempo estas peleando o escribiendo cartas para Candy, no es para preocuparte pero Evelin dice que la ve triste, a también te voy a reganar porque me dijiste que te habían asignado a Londres si en verdad tu te enrolaste, pero eso creo que ya no importa ya estas haya lo único que te puedo decir es que te cuides, yo también recordé los viejos tiempos, espero no darle malas noticias a Candy así que trata de regresar sano y salvo por favor, todos te mandan muchos saludos, incluso Evelin, a ella la e visto un poco pálida pero dice que no tiene nada. Bueno espero que me puedas escribir otra vez. _

_Tu mejor amigo Anthony_

_5 de abril de 1941(carta de Candy a Terry)_

_Querido Terry _

_Te quiero decir muchas cosas, la primera te extraño, la segunda es que te sigo extrañando, bueno ya Jeje, espero que te cuides mucho ya que me contaste que estaba haciendo mucho frio, en cambio yo tengo calor, bueno creo que es porque estoy en una isla, ¿será acaso que es eso? Pues no ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que te escribí he ido unas cuantas veces a la playa con mis amigas, Aní se la pasa con Archie, Patty se hizo amiga de Stear y platican, y yo me voy a una roca en la cual me llega la brisa del mar, espero que pronto se termine esta guerra para que puedas estar conmigo. En el hospital Flammy sigue siendo la misma, Evelin la e visto un poco mal pero no me dice lo que tiene, yo sé que algo tiene pero no me quiero apresurar a decir algo, tal vez solo tiene un resfriado o algo, eso espero. En tu próxima carta espero que me digas algo bueno de ti, no se tus papas, ¿tienes hermanos?, yo no tengo solo vivía con mi papa' pero él se iba de viaje mucho así que casi no lo veía, mi mama' murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, ella estaba atendiendo a un paciente, y se contagio y lamentablemente murió, pero ya no me siento sola ya que te tengo a ti y a mis amigas, la vida aquí en el mar se me hace como que es muy lenta todos se caen bien, se conocen y pues me agrada. _

_Te quiere mucho tu enfermera pecosa_

_PD- no se olvide la promesa que me hiciste. _

_28 de abril de 1941(carta de Terry a Candy)_

_Candy me alegra que todo este bien, veo que de verdad tienes vacaciones cada que me escribes me dice que vas a la playa, pero no e preocupes no te estoy reganando, me alegra que te diviertas. En tanto al clima ya no esta haciendo tanto frio, pero aun así siempre llevo conmigo la bufanda color beige que me diste, yo sigo preguntándome si ¿no me veré muy femenino? No te creas, ya me imagino la cara que estas poniendo no arrugues tu nariz o se te notaran mas las pecas. Te extraño pecosa._

_Bueno y ya que somos novios te contare, mi papa' vive aquí en Londres, y mi mama' en américa, yo siempre viví con mi padre ya que él es el duque de Grandchester, él se notaba muy distante conmigo, así que me salía de casa a jugar con Anthony en el hangar ya que ahí tenia mi papa' su avión, es una historia que luego e contare ya que s muy larga aparte quisiera decírtela en persona, si tengo hermanos, bueno son medios hermanos ya que mi abuelo volvió a casar a mi padre. Ya se o que estarás pensando porque no te dije que era hijo de un duque, pues no le di importancia al igual que tu me trataban diferente así que al decidir que me iba a américa decidí no decir quien era, así seria tratado igual el único que siempre me trato como un igual cuando era chico era Anthony. Te quiero mucho pecosa, mi princesa cada día que pasa siento que me alejo mas de ti, pero luego recuerdo que si no me quisieras, no me escribirías con tanto amor y sin escribir tus penas, ya que sé que estas deprimida, me lo dijo Anthony, no lo culpes no esta siendo chismoso, yo e pregunte que como estabas y me dijo la verdad, pero no es para que te pongas triste, te vuelvo a decir que te quiero y te extraño cada día mas. _

_Te quiere tu Terry._

_PD- tranquila con lo de Evelin, si no te dice nada es por dos razones, o no te quiere preocupar o no tiene nada, así que no te preocupes._


	7. Chapter 6

_Capitulo#6 _

_28 de abril de 1941(carta de Terry a Anthony)_

_Querido Anthony_

_Sé que hice mal en mentirte pero no quería que te preocuparas por mi, ahora solo quiero que te preocupes por Evelin, Candy también esta un poco preocupada por lo que le esta pasando, pero si no les quiere decir nada es porque no tiene nada o porque no los quiere preocupar, también te digo que cuides a Candy cada vez la guerra esta mas cruel estoy haciendo todo lo posible por que no me maten pero es muy difícil, solo lo hago por ella, por que se lo prometí, bueno yo también les mando saludos. _

_Tu mejor amigo Terry_

Terry termino de escribir las cartas y vio que su jefe se acercaba.

-¿escribes una carta?

-si, para mi novia y para un amigo

-bueno, pues procura regresar con ella vivo- a Terry se le hizo extraño su comentario- sabes si hay mas pilotos como tu haya en américa, que dios ampare al que le declare la guerra a estados unidos.

-pues gracias.- el jefe le acababa de decir que era bueno, en otras palabras es extraño que él diga algo así, en ese momento lo invadió un sentimiento de tristeza al ver como estaba el mundo, la guerra seguramente era muy cruel y él no quería que su pecosa viera algo así, él estaba feliz de que se hayan ido a Hawái, cuando el regresara a américa, pediría ir a Hawái junto con Anthony y Candy.

5 de mayo de 1941 (carta de Candy a Terry)

Querido Terry

Muchas gracias por contarme algo de tu vida, lo siento mucho se ve que sufriste mucho cuando eras niño pero no me habías contado que eras hijo de un duque, no te preocupes se como se siente que todos te traten así, yo siempre dije que quería hacer las cosas por mi misma pero no me dejaban y pues me reganaban, por eso me fui a nueva york para estudiar enfermería y cuando termine de estudiar me mandaron a hacer unos exámenes para los pilotos, y pues tu sabes lo que paso, cuando te vi pensé que eras un muchacho engreído, pero luego te vi como ayudabas a Anthony y dije bueno tan siquiera tiene buen corazón, y después tus ojos, ay Terry tienes unos ojos preciosos. Bueno ya no te alago mas ya que estoy deprimida te escribía solo para no pensar en Evelin, ella lamentablemente murió hace dos días, nadie sabe que paso simplemente se desmayo y cuando la llevamos al hospital murió, no te quiero abrumar con esta noticia pero se lo tenia que contar a alguien, lo siento ya no puedo escribir mas, te escribiré pronto.

Tu enfermera pecosa.

Cuando Terry termino de leer la carta se dio cuenta de que la carta tenía manchas de lágrimas secas, su pecosa estuvo llorando mientras le escribía la carta.

-pecosa, no te preocupes pronto estaré contigo.- después se detuvo un momento y pensó en Anthony el estaría sufriendo mucho ya que cuando platicaba de Evelin se notaba que la quiera, Terry pensó que si perdía a su pecosa no sabría que hacer, ella era un ángel que había llegado a salvarle la vida, siempre que Terry se subía a un avión pensaba que todo lo hacia por Candy, fue a su tienda de acampar y se recostó en su matre, recordó el primer día que estuvieron juntos.

*** Flash back***

"_tock tock"_

_Evelin abrió la puerta. _

_-buenos días Terry _

_-buenos días Evelin, ¿esta Candy?_

_-si, pasa ya viene en un momento_

_-gracias_

_-siéntate- Evelin señalo un sillón que estaba en la sala- ya se me hacia raro que Candy se levantara tan temprano._

_-¿es muy dormilona?_

_-creo que hasta la pregunta ofende, ella siempre se queda dormida hasta tarde, así que yo era la responsable de despertarla_

_-jajá, no pensé que fuera tan dormilona_

_-¡pues yo no le veo nada de malo!- dijo Candy cuando llego a la sala_

_-claro que no, solo que pensé que tu eras una niña buena que se dormía temprano y se despertaba temprano_

_- lo era, pero siempre me quedo a mitad de los sueños y me gusta terminarlos sino siento que no dormí bien, pero por alguna razón siempre venia la gritona de Evelin y me despertaba_

_-a, ahora soy gritona_

_- si Evelin cuando me despiertas siempre es a gritos_

_- es que antes intentaba ser sutil , solo diciendo "ya despierta si no se nos va a hacer tarde" pero no te despertabas así que por eso te grite y así si te despertaste así que dije " entonces solo se despierta a gritos"_

_-que mala, eres_

_-Candy tu tienes el sueño pesado, puede pasar un tren a lado y no te das cuenta_

_-bueno ya; veo que Terry se divierte demasiado con nuestra pelea_

_-¿tu crees?- voltearon a verlo y se notaba que tenia una sonrisita como si tuviera una idea. _

_- ¡Terry!, ¿nos vamos?_

_-claro señorita-Terry le dio el brazo a Candy_

_Terry se acercó a Evelin y le susurro algo al oído "Anthony ya viene". Evelin solo sonrió. _

_Terry y Candy salieron de la casa y Candy vio que estaba estacionado ahí su carro, Terry como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta, vio que Candy estaba enfadada, pero ya después le preguntaría, Terry entro al carro y lo prendió. _

_-¿Candy que tienes?_

_-desde cuando tan familiar con Evelin _

_-ah es eso, ¿estas celosa?_

_-claro que no_

_-aja- Terry levanto una ceja- ¿quieres saber lo que le dije?_

_-no esa es una conversación entre ustedes_

_-ay Candy, solo le dije que Anthony ya la iba a recoger, eso es todo, no tienes por qué estar enojada._

_-muy bien entonces, a ¿donde vamos?_

_- es una sorpresa_

_-dime, por favor, soy una curiosa_

_-no_

_-que malo eres_

_- si_

_-que no sabes decir otra cosa_

_-no_

_-ja…ja… que chistoso_

_-no te creas es solo que no quiero que sepas es un sorpresa. _

_-muy bien ya no te pregunto mas_

_-gracias_

_-pero… que vamos a comer_

_-se nota que aparte de dormilona eres glotona_

_-ay, bueno todos tienes sus defectos. _

_-cierto, pero también la comida es parte de la sorpresa_

_-¿desde cuando tan misterioso?_

_-desde que te conocí- Terry tomo la mano de Candy y la beso, ella solo se sonrojo, Terry no la había visto tan hermosa, siempre que la veía tenia el uniforme de enfermera, pero esta vez tenia un vestido blanco con una cinta roja como cinturón, Terry solo pensó adentro de si "se ve hermosa". _

_***final del flash back****_

-ay Candy como te extraño ¿no sé que haría si te perdiera un día?- en eso empezó a sonar la alarma, así que se preparo para batalla y como siempre llevaba la bufanda que le había dado Candy, junto con el cisne de papel.

Continuara….

**Los personajes son de las respectivas autoras, esta historia fue basada en la película de Pearl harbor, mejor dicho solo algunos pedazos de esta historia. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. **


	8. Chapter 7

Candy estaba muy abrumada por la muerte de Evelin, todo había sucedido tan rápido, ella no dijo nada, no se quejaba, Candy sabia que no debía llorar a los muertos pero aun así no podían dejar de salir las lagrimas, estaban en el funeral Anthony también se notaba devastado, en esos ojos azules ya no había ese brillo especial por el que Evelin se enamoro, todo ese amor se desvaneció.

Anthony estaba mas desconcertado que nadie, se suponía que se contaban todo, pero ya tenia tiempo que la notaba distante, pálida, casi no hablaba, hasta que ese día, candy fue por el diciendo que Evelin se había desmayado, fue corriendo al hospital, cuando entro a su cuarto toda vía su corazón palpitaba, solo se escucho un "lo siento" de sus labios. El solo derramo una lagrima todo fue tan rápido no se pudo despedir de ella, ella que era tan hermosa tenia el pelo negro ondulado, unos ojos cafés preciosos, todo se había ido.

Todos estaban reunidos en el funeral de Evelin, se notaba que en el tiempo que estuvo ahí en Hawái fue muy querida por sus compañeras, por los compañeros de Anthony, y sobre todo Candy, Evelin que siempre estuvo con ella en los momentos mas difíciles, cuando nadie quería hablar con ella, ella fue su compañía, ella se reía de sus chistes, ella siempre la regañaba, ella siempre ocuparía un lugar muy especial en su corazón, pero pensó en lo que Terry le había dicho "si no les dice nada en porque de verdad no tiene nada o porque no quiere preocuparlos" , Anthony estuvo todo el tiempo junto a Candy ya que le prometió a Terry protegerla, y que si el no regresaba él le daría la noticia, pero no quería pensar en algo así tener dos funerales seguidos no seria bueno para el autoestima de nadie. En lo que se terminaba el funeral recibían el pésame de todos, poco a poco el salón se fue quedando solo, hasta que solo quedaban Anthony y Candy, Candy se quería ir ya no podía seguir ahí.

-¿Candy quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-no quiero molestarte

-no es ninguna molestia

-pues te lo agradecería

-entonces vámonos

Candy subió al auto de Anthony, la casa de las enfermeras no estaba muy lejos pero no quería caminar, así que pronto llegaron a la casa.

-muchas gracias por traerme

-no fue ninguna molestia, a parte Terry me pidió cuidar de ti

-gracias- Candy solo pudo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

Anthony acompaño a Candy hasta la puerta, Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Anthony y después lo abrazo, sabia que él también estaba sufriendo.

-sé que tu también estas, sufriendo no es bueno llorar a los muertos, y si quieres platicar aquí estoy, siempre tendrás mi amistad, sé que Terry te aprecia mucho y yo también, no vemos luego- Anthony se quedo sorprendido, el sabia que ella era una buena persona pero había algo en ella que a pesar de que estuvieran pasando por una gran tristeza podría hacer a alguien sentir mejor. Anthony la abrazo con más fuerza y también le susurro- muchas gracias Candy-

Candy y Anthony platicaban de vez en cuando, pero poco a poco dejaron de hacerlo.

15 de mayo de 1941(carta de Terry a Candy)

No se como empezar esta carta, no tienes idea de como me gustaría estar a tu lado en estos momentos, sé que para que cuando te llegue mi carta ya habrá pasado algo de tiempo, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en ti en lo que estas pasando, sé que ella era tu mejor amiga, ya que yo también tengo a mi mejor amigo y no quisiera perderlo, te el mas grande pésame, te mando un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso, pero no hay que ponernos tristes , mejor te reclamare como que pensabas que era un muchacho engreído, tu fuiste la mala que me inyecto con una fuerza que toda vía me duele de solo pensar en ello, lo siento ya no te puedo escribir ahora ya que esta sonando la alarma pero te voy a escribir cuando regrese así que no te preocupes, también dile a Anthony que lo apoyo, que él sabe que me tiene a mi para desahogarse.

Te ama tu muchacho engreído

22 de mayo de 1941

Terry estaba pensando en Candy y en Anthony ellos dos era muy especiales para el, cada día era mas difícil mantenerse fuerte, ya que no le gustaba matar a los otros pilotos, no le gustaba pensar en lo que le estaba haciendo la guerra a este país que fue su hogar por un tiempo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la alarma, sabia que ya era hora de poner toda su concentración en mantenerse vivo y regresar con Candy.

-Steve vamos esta sonando la alarma- le dijo Terry a uno de sus compañeros ya que la tenia el sueño pesado.

-gracias Terry, vamos

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a los aviones, como siempre el traía puesta la bufanda como recordatorio de volver, el subió a su avión y poco a poco empezaron a despegar los japoneses estaban de tras de ellos.

-rojo 2, sube a mas altura, vamos por el primer avión

-te sigo rojo 1- (Terry es rojo 1)- rojo dos empezó a disparar hacia los aviones y le dio a uno.

-buen tiro rojo 2

Pero lamentablemente un avión japonés estaba de tras de Terry, y le dio a un ala, estaba perdiendo altura, en su cabina estaba saliendo aceite que no lo dejaba ver, poco a poco se fue incendiando el avión, él le disparo al cristal de su cabina pero no pudo hacer mucho hasta que su avión entro al mar….

25 de mayo de 1941

Anthony estaba regresando de una práctica de vuelo, vio que su superior lo estaba llamando.

-dígame

-le llego un telegrama de Inglaterra- Anthony se puso pálido no quería pensar lo peor, él quería pensar que eran buenas noticias, su superior le entrego el telegrama.

-gracias- Anthony lo abrió y efectivamente era la noticia que no esperaba.

"familiares de Terrence G. Grandchester, informamos que su avión fue derribado y que ha muerto, no encontraron el cuerpo"

Anthony quería que se lo tragara la tierra, no quería avisarle a Candy de la noticia pero lo había prometido a su mejor amigo que ahora lamentablemente había fallecido, solo broto una lagrima pero se armó de valor, se cambio y fue al hospital para informarle a Candy.

Cuando estaba llegando al hospital vio que estaba saliendo, Candy le sonrió pero luego vio la cara de preocupación que tenia Anthony así que se acercó.

-¿estas enfermo Anthony?

-no es… que

- es que… que

-tengo noticias de Terry

-dime, no me asustes- Candy se notaba preocupada no quería que le diera una mala noticia

-el lamentablemente murió en batalla hace unos días- Anthony se lo había dicho no sabia de donde había agarrado fuerzas para decírselo

-¡Eso no puede ser, el me prometió volver!- Candy se lanzo a los brazos de Anthony para llorar, ya no tenia a nadie en su vida

- sé que prometió volver, pero siempre estarás en su corazón, lo se nunca había estado tan enamorado de alguien, sé que él lo siente mucho

-Anthony…- Candy lo abrazo con una desesperación, y empezó a llorar

-no llores, no si alguna vez te lo han dicho pero te vez mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- Candy se desconcertó antes en comentario ya que nunca se lo habían dicho.

-gracias Anthony por estar conmigo

Ellos se volvieron a abrazar solo se tenían a ellos mismos las personas mas importantes en sus vidas se había ido para siempre.

Continuara…

**No soy muy buena escribiendo batallas pero ahí quedo algo, espero que le haya gustado, sé que es un capitulo triste pero tenia que pasar ya que yo invente a Evelin y ella no era parte de la historia pero no les cuento mas. **

**Los personajes no son míos son de sus respectivos autores.**

**Espero actualizar pronto **

**Besos**


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

…3 Meses después….

Candy estaba en el cine viendo las noticias, en ellas explicaban lo que estaba pasando en la guerra, en esos documentales se veían lo que había en la guerras las personas que necesitan ayuda en esa horrible guerra, Candy ni sabia porque estaba ahí, pero algo en su conciencia le decía que debía estar informada acerca de los sucesos que ocurrían en ella. Siempre que iba a ver las noticias, salía con un trauma al ver esas personas, pero no tenia traumas al atender a los enfermos en el hospital. Candy estaba saliendo del cine cuando escucho que alguien la estaba llamando.

- ¡Candy!- ella volteo a ver quien era, para su sorpresa era Anthony, hacia tres meses desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, ella hacia muchas horas en el hospital para no pensar en Terry.

-hola, Anthony

-¿Cómo has estado?

-bien gracias, ¿tu?

-pues igual han sido tiempos difíciles

-ni lo digas, yo lo se; trato de pasar el mayor tiempo posible en el hospital

-creo que a mi me pasa igual, pero porque no en vez de estar platicando aquí no ¿vamos a un lugar a cenar?

-pues se me haría maravilloso

-entonces vamos- Candy y Anthony se dirigieron hacia un restaurante era pequeño, pero cómodo. Candy se sentía bien estando cerca de Anthony, era una sensación indescriptible pero no era la misma que cuando estaba con Terry.

-bueno y ahora dime, ¿Qué hacías con Terry cuando era pequeños?

-pues creo que no voy a tener tiempo para poder describir todo lo que hacíamos pero de la que mas me acuerdo es de cuando me pidió que le hiciera una alas para poder volar, las hice con papel y cinta, el creía que iban a funcionar pero yo no, pero eso no le importo, se subió a un árbol y desde una rama se lanzo pero como lo había predicho se cayo y se rompió una pierna pero eso no le importo él quería volar- de los dos salió una risa, se notaba que se caían bien, en eso aní y archí estaban pasando por la ventana y los saludaron, se notaba que también la pasaban bien juntos, Candy pensó que pronto se casaría tenia ese presentimiento, pero Anthony la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué quisiste ser enfermera?

-porque mi mama era enfermera y siempre la admire así que desde que murió me decidí a seguir sus pasos- a Candy se le noto una mirada perdida, triste que solo muy pocos habían visto

-lo siento no quería preguntar algo tan triste

-no te preocupes, sé que son los riesgos de ser una enfermera, ella se enfermo de influenza y murió, pero no hay que hablar de cosas tristes, ¿y tu porque quisiste ser piloto?, aunque me lo imagino pero aun así me gustaría saber.

-pues es lo que Terry y yo tuvimos en común, el ¿te conto la historia verdad? – Candy asintió con la cabeza- pues mi papa' un día me regalo un avión de juguete y no se desde que lo vi me gusto y luego encontré a Terry un día bagando y jugamos, pues la verdad no es una gran historia.

-cada historia tiene algún punto interesante, tal vez solo aun no sucede

-¿tu crees?

-claro, siempre la vida te da sorpresas

-en eso tienes razón –Anthony y Candy pasaron una velada muy amena.

-lo siento pero me tengo que ir

-esta bien, solo que no pasen tres meses antes de que nos volvamos a ver

-claro

Anthony veía como Candy se iba, pero algo lo hizo voltear al lugar donde ella se había sentado, vi que había un pañuelo blanco con unas rosas bordadas se le hizo hermoso, salió del lugar para ver si la alcanzaba pero ya se había ido. Estuvo muy indeciso al ir a su casa o no; pero decidió ir ya que a lo mejor lo necesitaba. Así que salió del hospital y camino un rato al no saber que hacer, y sin pensarlo había llegado a la casa donde Candy vivía.

"tock, tock"

Anthony estaba afuera de la puerta, el vio cuando la luz se prendió y vio a Candy en bata.

-si, Anthony dime- lo dijo casi en susurro

-este… yo… te traje esto- le dio el pañuelo

-gracias no tenias porque

-es que pensé que tal vez lo necesitarías

-esta bien gracias

-adiós, nos vemos

Candy cerro la puerta le había sorprendido la llegada de Anthony, claro que le apenaba mas que la hubiera visto en bata, "que vergüenza" pensó, peor decidió no pensar en ello.

Anthony se fue de la casa donde vivía Candy, no se notaba lo rojo en sus mejillas ya que estaba oscuro pero el sentía el calor en ellas, era extraño era como si Candy le diera sentido a su vida, como si su vida estuviera con una luz especial, Candy no le era indiferente pero no creía que se hubiera enamorado de ella eso había sido rápido, desde que la conoció se le hizo bonita pero sabia que no iba a competir con Terry ya que Terry le dijo lo que sentía por ella, pero él tampoco se quejaba el llego a querer mucho a Evelin.

Al día siguiente Candy se fue a trabajar temprano al hospital, ya que su mente solo estaba pensando en la vergüenza de que Anthony la viera en bata, pero tenia que dejarlo ir eso había sido muy rápido como para que lo amara, pero el tenia unos ojos azules como el cielo, eran diferentes a los de Terry, pero porque todo le recordaba a Terry, decidió que ese capitulo de su vida seria cerrado que no lo tocaría, solo recordaría los momentos felices que tuvo con el, aunque solo fue poco tiempo ella sintió que pudieron haber sido años . Candy hizo sus rondas con sus pacientes, como no había muchos pues solo le tomo dos horas en actualizar los expedientes, etc. Candy tomo un descansó en el que estaba recordando el primer día que paso junto con Terry, el día que le había dicho gritona a Evelin.

****Flash back****

-¿A dónde vamos?

- te dije que es una sorpresa

-pero, entonces que vamos a comer

-veo que aparte de dormilona eres glotona

-¡ay Terry!

-no te enojes pecosa

-¿que parte de me llamo "Candy White Andry "no has entendido?  
>-si lo entiendo es solo que me gusta decirte pecosa, tienes algún problema<p>

-esta bien, solo porque no te voy a ver en un tiempo te lo pasare pero cuando te vuelva a ver te lo cobrare.

-entonces ¿no hay problema en que te diga pecosa?

-¿que estas sordo?

-vaya creo que alguien amaneció de enojona

-¡claro que no!

- claro y gritándome, te vas a alegrar

- no es que alguien no me quiere decir lo que vamos a hacer hoy

-ay Candy, es solo una sorpresa, pero te daré un pista…..es un lugar muy romántico

-Terry eso no es una pista, hay muchos lugares románticos

-bueno ya no te voy a decir mas

-que malo eres

-si- Candy le saco la lengua como si tuviera cinco años

Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que llegaron a un playa, Terry tenia razón era romántico, era una playa solo, así que podían estar los dos.

-así que esta era la sorpresa

-¿te gusto?

-¡claro!, me encanta estar en la playa

-entonces merezco una disculpa

-perdón

-no así no

-¿entonces?

-dame un beso- Candy se acercó mucho a los labios pero en vez le dio un beso en el cachete- pecosa tramposa. Candy se hecho a correr a la playa hasta que Terry la alcanzo y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos

-jajá… eso te pasa por dejarme picada y no decirme a donde íbamos

-pero te gusto la sorpresa ¿no?

-si y te lo agradezco

-muy bien, entonces vamos al carro ya que deje la comida ahí

-entonces esto es un día de campo

-si

Candy y Terry pasaron un día maravilloso entre risas y besos, caminaron un rato por la playa agarrados de la mano como si nada mas importara.

***fin del flash back*****

Antes de que lo pensara la tarde había llegado, ya todo se estaban retirando a sus casas, Candy decidió buscar a Anthony, pero primero iría a cambiarse ya que no quería que la viera con su uniforme.

Anthony estaba con Stear y Archie arreglando las pistolas del avión, ellos hacían mucho ruido pero algo le dijo a Anthony que volteara hacia la puerta, volteo y ahí estaba Candy, él se agacho por un momento para pensar en lo que estaba pasando, ella quería pasar tiempo con el.

-Anthony, alguien te busca- le dijo Stear

-gracias- bajo del avión y la saludo

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo ya que me puedo ir

- no… no quise decir eso, es solo que no te esperaba

-entonces vuelvo en otro momento

-claro que no, ¿alguna vez has visto el atardecer de Pearl harbor?

-claro

-desde arriba- se dieron unas miradas de cómplices, pero Candy subió al avión junto con el, ella estaba casi escondida.

-¿seguro que podemos hacer eso?

-no, pero solo es por hoy

Despegaron y las nubes el cielo estaba de color naranja, ese atardecer era el mas hermoso que había visto, no era lo mismo verlo en la playa, era otra perspectiva, fue muy romántico, ella se preguntaba si lo había hecho con Evelin.

-¿trajiste a Evelin aquí?

-no tuve oportunidad, tu me haces hacer locuras señorita

-esa no fue mi intención

-no te preocupes.

Al anochecer Anthony aterrizo en la pista, solo se escucho un "ese avión debió estar aquí hace mas de una hora". Anthony y Candy se fueron a esconder a un lugar donde estaban los paracaídas, pero Anthony no aguanto mas se acercó a Candy y la beso, primero fue un beso como de prueba para ver que ella no se arrepintiera, pero en vez de eso sus besos se hicieron mas intensos y apasionados, hasta que no pudieron mas se empezaron a quitar la ropa, y…..

Continuara….

**Muchas sabemos lo que los puntos suspensivos significan, no lo voy a describir ya que no soy buena en eso y pues bueno en fin. **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado**

**Espero poder escribir pronto**

**Besos**


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Candy estaba en su cuarto recostada en su cama recordando lo que había pasado en el garaje donde se encontraban los paracaídas, no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, fue un solo impulso, sentía que había traicionado a Terry pero él estaba muerto se tenia que hacer a la idea, y tal vez Anthony seria su futuro, no le era indiferente, así que no era un extraño a parte de que era el mejor amigo de Terry. Candy tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo y cayó rendida en su cama.

Anthony estaba en su casa bueno en realidad no era su casa era una casa en donde vivían todos los pilotos, se llevaba bien con ellos, ellos fueron un gran apoyo para el cuando murió Evelin, él estaba viendo a través de la ventana veía las estrellas, se sentía muy feliz pero tenia una cara de pocos amigos era extraño se sentía feliz ya que lo que había pasado con Candy había sido un momento especial para los dos y que eso haría mas fuerte su relación, pero el también sentía que había traicionado a su mejor amigo, pero Terry le dijo antes de irse que cuidara de ella y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, claro pero la protegería como su novia, en fin se quedo pensando en lo hermosa que era Candy, tenia unos ojos preciosos que pueden hipnotizar a cualquiera pero él estaba seguro de que solo serian para el, solo el mismo Terry podría quitarle el cairino que tenia Candy hacia él , tenia ese presentimiento que tendrían un futuro agradable, con hijos viviendo cerca de la playa ver crecer a sus hijos y envejecer juntos, pero como alguien dijo nadie sabe el futuro, todo puede dar un vuelco inesperado.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana del cuarto de Candy, su rostro reflejaba un ligera sonrisa se notaba que había descansado por primera vez después de varios meses, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y vio que todo estaba radiante, había un magnifico día afuera, aunque era temprano se notaba que tenia tiempo que había salido el sol, Candy vio su buro y abrió el cajón, ahí se encontraban todas las cartas que Terry le había escrito sujetas con un listón de color rojo, Candy beso las cartas y las dejo sobre su tocador ya que las llevaría a su oficina en el hospital para que un día recordara que una vez hubo un hombre que la quiso mucho y que su recuerdo sigue impregnado en su corazón, Candy se metió a bañar para ir al hospital.

A Candy le gustaba caminar para el hospital, así podía hacer un poco de ejercicio, cuando llego tenia una sonrisa la cual no había mostrado en mucho tiempo, se dirigió a una de las salas de pacientes, pero estaba sola como de costumbre, ahí solo se encontraba Aní platicando con Patty.

-¿que le pasa a la señorita sonrisas?- dijo Candy a Patty ya que Aní también esta de muy buen humor

-que te lo cuente ella- le contesto Patty

Candy miro a Aní vio que estaba muy emocionada.

-¡ayer Archie me pidió matrimonio!

-que emoción- dijo Candy abrazando a su amiga

- si pero se va a esperar a que me pueda comprara un anillo y a que cumpla los 19 años

-se te nota muy feliz

-¡si!, pero tu Candy ¿no as pensado en buscar a alguien? Me preocupas te he escuchado llorar en tu cuarto

-si bueno no, pero no te tienes que preocupar por eso, por que creo que ya lo encontré

Aní y Patty se vieron muy emocionadas, Aní no había notado que Candy también lucia una sonrisa de oreja al igual que ella

-pero no nos tengas con intrigas, ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-¿de verdad quieren saber?

-¡si!

-¿de verdad?

-¡Candy! – gritaron las dos al unisonado

-Anthony- Aní y Patty no supieron que decir ya que él había sido el novio de su mejor amiga y que era el mejor amigo de Terry, pero les agrado que se tuvieran compañía ya que los dos estaban solos, se habían quedado sin compañía.

En la noche

Candy estaba sentada en su oficina (si ahora tenia oficina ya que a Flammy la mandaron como enfermera de guerra, mejor dicho ella se enlisto, se ofreció como voluntaria, y pusieron a Candy como jefa de enfermera.) saco de su bolsa las cartas y las puso en el cajón de su escritorio, pero de pronto sintió como alguien la veía, así que decidió voltear, se encontró con Anthony

-hola

-hola, ¿Cómo estas preciosa?

- muy bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-pues ¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi novia?

-no sin mi permiso ya que como es una enfermera tiene que pedirle permiso a la jefa de enfermeras, que despistada es su novia ya que no le dijo eso

- si, ya me había dado cuanta de que era una despistada, pero aun me falta mucho por conocer de ella – Anthony se acercó a ella rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y le dio un beso en el cachete – te extrañe- le susurro en el oído

-yo también

-me gusta escuchar eso, te traje esto- Anthony le dio una rosa blanca

-esta hermosa, gracias

-no merezco un premio

-no- dijo Candy pícaramente

-entonces me lo cobrare yo- se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios.

-que malo eres

-fuiste tu la mala, por no dármelo con gusto

-no seas dramático, si quieres te doy otro

-¿segura?

-no, nos vamos

-que mala es señorita, levanta mis esperanzas y luego las arroja al piso

-no es cierto, solo que usted a sido malo conmigo, ya que entrara a mi oficina sin permiso y buscar a su novia sin mi permiso es una falta de respeto

-ya Candy deja de jugar, vamos te acompaño a tu casa

-gracias caballero- Candy agarro su bolso y se fue del brazo con Anthony.

Se notaba que eran felices solo querían disfrutar la vida ya que sabían que algún día algo o alguien les podía arrebatar su felicidad, así que cada día que pasaban juntos lo apreciaban. Cada día que estaban juntos, se notaban radiantes, alegraban su vida, iban a la playa con sus amigos, se pasaban horas platicando de muchas cosas sin importancia pero para ellos era muy importante saber cada detalle de su vida, Anthony le devolvió la sonrisa a Candy diario le daba una rosa blanca, poco a poco se fueron queriendo mas y mas y sin pensarlo ya era diciembre dos meses habían pasado desde que se entregaron el uno al otro y eso le preocupaba a Candy ya que no había rastro de su periodo, temía que estuviera embarazada pero tenia todos los síntomas, solo le faltaría comprobarlo con un doctor, pero un golpe en la puerta la saco del trance

-¡Candy llevas como dos horas ahí adentro!

Candy salió y no les dirigió una mirada ya que le preguntaría que le pasaba.

Candy se fue a su cuarto y se cambio ya que tenia que ir a trabajar era 6 de diciembre ese día era sábado y mañana tendría un día de descanso, trabajo todo el día y se quedo un rato en su oficina, no sabia porque pero tenia ganas de ver las cartas de Terry, se quedo hasta tarde leyéndolas, una lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos pero tenia que ser fuerte Terry solo era un recuerdo, agarro su bolso y fue hacia la puerta de enfrente, se le había hecho algo raro que Anthony hubiera ido a buscarla, pero vio por ambos lados de la calle para ver si venían carros pero ya era tarde así que no había nada mas que un auto que estaba estacionando, vio salir a alguien, no sabia por que pero sintió necesidad de saber quien era, pero cuando vio a la persona solo pudo articular una

-¿Terry?

-¿Candy?

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-¿Terry?

-¡Candy!

Terry camino hacia Candy, ella tenia sus manos en su boca no podía creer que Terry, su Terry estaba ahí vivo era como un sueño

-pero… tu…estas…

-no eso fue un malentendido, pero ven vamos a la banca para sentarnos- Terry la llevo hasta la banca que estaba enfrente del jardín del hospital.- todo fue un malentendido Candy pero ya tendremos tiempo de explicar todo lo que paso. – Terry se le quedo viendo a los ojos no recordaba que fuera tan linda, lo único que se veía diferente eran sus ojos estaban alegres pero con preocupación. Candy sentía que se iba a desmayar, vio que Terry se acercaba lentamente a ella, sabia cual eran sus intenciones pero no hizo nada para evitarlo ya que ella también lo ansiaba, y como lo predijo sus labios se unieron para hacer un beso tierno, cálido, pero se sentía que los dos ansiaban el beso, se tenían que sentir uno al otro. Pero Candy recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día y tuvo que terminar el beso.

- Terry espera- le susurro Candy

-no hay nada de que preocuparse, seguimos juntos- Candy no respondió nada y eso estaba matando a Terry. –seguimos juntos ¿verdad?

Candy solo susurro un "no"

En eso se escucho como alguien gritaba el nombre de "Candy", Candy había recordado que Anthony no la había visitado en todo el día. Candy cambio de cara ahora se veía confundida y preocupada, la silueta estaba mas clara y en efecto era Anthony, Terry noto el cambio de cara de Candy y volteo para ver quien era y vio a Anthony.

-¿Terry?- fue lo único que pudo decir Anthony. Terry se paro de la banca y se fue al carro. Anthony trato de acercarse pero este le grito

-¡no te me acerques!

-pero… espera- Terry desapareció de ahí, Candy no podía creer lo que había pasado, Terry y Anthony estaban ahí.

-¿te sientes bien, Candy?

-si, no te preocupes

- vamos te llevo a tu casa-

Anthony llevo Candy a su casa se veía tan frágil, confundida, preocupada, no había algo que lo describiera. Anthony la dejo en su casa y se fue a buscar a Terry.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Candy estaba en su cuarto debatiéndose entre las dos personas mas importantes de su vida, por mas que quisiera no podía conciliar el sueño solo daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, no sabia como decirle a Anthony lo de su hijo, lo mas seguro era que se pelearían los dos y ella no quería ya que no soportaba ver las peleas, pero el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Anthony fue a la casa donde vivían todos los pilotos y parecía que no había nadie y lo más probable es que Terry ya hubiera llegado y estarían en el bar. Fue al bar para comprobar si era cierto lo que sospechaba, cuando entro al bar vio a Terry rodeado de sus amigos.

-Terry tengo que hablar contigo—

-no gracias pero ten- le dio un vaso con licor – vamos a brindar, por mis amigos que se tuvieron compañía mientras yo no estuve.

"salud", dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, Anthony no tomo del vaso

-sabes de donde vengo si no te tomas el trago es una falta de respeto

-vamos Terry déjame explicarte

-¡explicarme que, que se tuvieron compañía!

-ella estaba destrozada y las cosas se dieron

-no me hables traidor- en eso Anthony solo sintió un puno en su cara y por impulso lo regreso, todo el bar se volvió loco peleando, a los pocos minutos llego la policía Anthony se llevo a Terry hacia su carro y salieron de ahí.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En eso en otra parte del mundo se preparaban para hacer el ataque hacia Pearl Harbor, ellos bombardearían en la mañana, todo seria sorpresa para que no se pudieran defender, ya tenían todo planeado y partieron para que pudieran llegar temprano en la mañana.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

7 de diciembre de 1941…

Candy se despertó en el sofá, la noche anterior le dio sed y se recostó en el sofá y se quedo dormida toda vía con su ropa del día anterior. Pero algo llamo su atención, había aviones que estaban pasando por ahí, era muy temprano como para que los pilotos estuvieran practicando, así que salió de la casa y vio que los aviones tenían una marca que los identificaban como japoneses. Otras de sus compañeras salió con ella y Candy solo grito: "¡todas para el hospital!". Todas las enfermeras fueron rápidamente al hospital tenían el presentimiento que eso no era algo bueno que habría muchos heridos y los que ya estaban en el hospital, tendrían que protegerlos.

Anthony y Terry se quedaron dormidos en el carro hasta que Anthony escucho el ruido de los aviones y se pregunto que estaban haciendo sus compañeros a esta hora ahí arriba, despertó a Terry, Terry reconoció los aviones y le dijo que eran aviones japoneses.

-estas seguro de que son japoneses

-si, creo que estados unidos ya entro a la segunda guerra mundial

-vámonos de aquí-

-llévame hasta un avión

-claro

Anthony llevo a Terry al garaje donde estaban todos lo aviones.

Continuara…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Perdón por la tardanza, es que me bloque, pero mañana subo lo que es toda la pelea solo subo este pedazo para que no digan que soy irresponsable, Jeje…. ;)


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

N/A= no soy muy buena escribiendo peleas así que espero que les guste

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stear estaba viendo por la ventana cuando escucho el ruido de unos aviones y vio que eran aviones enemigos fue rápidamente a donde estaban durmiendo sus amigos y compañeros, azoto la puerta y fue a buscar su pantalón. Trato de gritar pero no le salían palabras y eso lo estaba frustrando.

-Stear ya cállate y vete a acostar

-pe…. pe…ro…

-¡Stear!- le grito su hermano.

-hay…- Stear ya no pudo decir mas ya que estaban disparando los aviones hacia su habitación. Todos se cambiaron rápidamente para salir ya que estaba empezando la segunda guerra mundial.

El objetivo principal de los aviones eran los barcos, empezaron a disparar hacia ellos, solo se podía ver como una sabana negra de humo que provocaba el fuego de los barcos, todos los marineros que estaban en los barcos trataban de luchar por su vida, unos brincaban de los barcos, otros quedaron atrapados. Uno de los cocineros del barco estaba pelando papas cuando de pronto solo vio como una bomba cayo encima de ellas, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que antes de que se pudiera mover exploto la bomba.

En la cabina del capitán todos estaban asustados el capitán estaba atendiendo una llamada.

-si lo se- fue todo lo que pudo decir ya que una bomba fue soltada hacia su barco y exploto cerca de la cabina, uno de los cocineros estaba yendo hacia la cabina para preguntarle lo que había que hacer a su capitán, él estaba a un costado de la cabina así que no le llego a tocar la bomba fue rápidamente hacia la cabina para ver si alguien de ahí adentro necesitaba ayuda.

Los marineros empezaron a disparar hacia los aviones para derivarlos, algunos aviones cayeron pero aun así era muchos. Los marineros pensaban que era mejor saltar de los barcos aun que otros agarraron armar y empezaron a disparar.

Cuando el cocinero llego a la cabina del capitán, fue hacia él y trato de hacerle un torniquete.

-ya lo tengo capitán

- asegúrese que el maestro este en el comando

-no se preocupe todos están en sus puestos, usted nos ha entrenado bien, nos ha entrenado bien, no se preocupe.- cuando el termino de decir eso el capitán falleció en sus brazos.- capitán- en eso se escucho como otra bomba explotaba. El salió corriendo de ahí.

Las enfermeras estaban corriendo hacia el hospital, era difícil ya que los aviones estaban tras ellas solo se podía ver como caían las balas en el suelo. Candy y Patty se resguardaron de las balas por un momento a un costado de una fuente pero no se podían quedar ahí así que Candy agarro a Patty de la mano y corrieron hacia la entrada del hospital.

Empezó a sonar la alarma cuando los pilotos empezaron a salir de la casa donde vivían. Ahí también tenía los aviones.

-todos a sus puestos- empezaron a gritar.

Se veían los aviones enemigos arriba de donde estaban ellos y empezaron a dispararles, Stear y Archí se resguardaron por un momento debajo de un avión, pero los aviones enemigos empezaron a arrojar bombas.

Los pilotos tomaron posición y había como unas trincheras en donde estaban las armar y desde ahí empezaron a dispararles a los aviones. Una vez que los aviones dejaron de disparar Archí y Stear salieron corriendo hacia un avión.

En eso Anthony y Terry llegaron ahí para resguardarse un momento de las balas.

-¡Anthony llévame hasta un avión!- grito Terry

-vamos- Anthony y el corrieron hasta un garaje.

En la bahía los barcos seguían explotando todo seguía empeorando, el cocinero fue hasta donde estaba el maestro.

-¡el capitán dice que usted esta a cargo!

-si

Salió de donde estaba el maestro y vio que habían matado a uno de los que estaban en la ametralladora así que se le hizo fácil y empezó a dispararles a los aviones.

Muchas personas empezaron a llegar al hospital.

-¡rápido, agarren todo lo que puedan de medicinas, vendas, todo!- dijo Candy

Todas las enfermera fueron al cuarto donde estaba todo lo que necesitaban, fueron a buscar unas vendas y el doctor le aviso que venia un avión así que a los pacientes que estaban en ese cuarto los pusieron contra la pared y agarraron los colchones para cubrirse, solo se escucho como las ventanas explotaban una vez que se fueron los aviones se pararon y llevaron a los pacientes a otra habitación.

Anthony y Terry llegaron al garaje y lo primero que hizo Anthony fue a agarrar el teléfono y marcarle al mecánico que tenia aviones.

-bueno

-necesito que le pongas a los aviones gasolina y estén listos para poder volar

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando ahí con ustedes?

-creo que acaba de empezar la segunda guerra mundial

Afuera de donde estaban los aviones seguían llegando y aventando bombas una llego casi de donde estaban ellos dos, salieron de ahí ya que ya no era seguro estar ahí, fueron hacia su auto y varios de ellos se subieron con ellos, Anthony manejaría hasta donde estaban los aviones.

Los marineros que estaban en el agua pensaban que ya estarían a salvo pero los aviones empezaron a disparar hacia el agua así que no había lugar que estuviera a salvo.

Todo los que vivían en Pearl Harbor estaba asustados no habían presenciado nada así, siempre habían sido pacifistas no había problema pero se notaba que los japoneses habían planeado muy bien la estrategia con la cual atacarían a Pearl Harbor.

En la casa blanca había llegado un telegrama diciendo que habría un posible ataque de los japoneses así que lo mandaría inmediatamente hacia Hawái.

En el hospital no paraba de llegar gente, la mayoría estaba quemada solo se podía escuchar los gritos de las personas y los balazos afuera del hospital.

Candy estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo trataba de no mostrar sus emociones ante ellos.

-ya no hay camas, llévenlos, hacia las mesas- dijo Candy a un doctor- a la cocina, donde haya espacio. Uno llego muy grave y lo enviaron a cirugía Candy lo acompaño y vio que su amiga Patty estaba muy nerviosa no sabia que hacer.

-Patty tranquilízate no puedes transmitirle ese nerviosismo a tus pacientes. – Patty respiro y siguió asistiendo al doctor.

Candy vio que un paciente estaba solo y que estaba temblando, se acercó a él y trato de calmarlo.

-¡doctor!- Candy estaba gritando pero el doctor no la escuchaba, trato de ver que era lo que estaba mal con el paciente le descubrió el cuello y tenia una cortada en el cuello, como si fuera de bala y estaba brotando mucha sangre y no paraba, Candy no sabia que hacer pero solo pudo ponerle los dedos en la herida para que no sangrara mas.

-me… me voy a morir-

-no, no se preocupe- vio que estaba pasando un doctor – doctor venga acá- el doctor se acercó y vio al paciente.- doctor que necesita para tapar la arteria- Candy no recibía una orden- doctor que necesita-

El doctor se concentro y empezó a sacar la bala.

Continuara….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Espero que haya sido de su agrado pero todavía falta otro capitulo para finalizar el capitulo, me tarde casi dos horas en escribirlo espero que haya sido de su agrado, mañana subo la continuación.


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Continuación del 11…

Anthony llego a donde se encontraban los aviones. Todos bajaron del auto los más pronto posible para resguardarse de los balazos.

-sargento en donde hay armas para subirlas a los aviones- pregunto Terry

-adentro en la jaula-

Terry corrió adentro junto con Anthony, agarraron las armas y fueron con el sargento (que también es mecánico).

-¿Cuáles aviones son los que funcionan?

-los cuatro de aquí adentro están mal, afuera uno funciona y dos necesitan gasolina

-muy bien, vámonos- todos salieron de ahí y se fueron hacia los aviones.

Anthony y Terry agarraron los aviones que tenían gasolina para emprender el vuelo, los aviones japoneses se estaban acercando; Terry y Anthony iban a hacer lo que llamaban "chicken" (vuelan enfrente del otro y justo cuando están por chocar los dos se mueven hacia la derecha) con uno de los aviones enemigos.

En el hospital Candy estaba con un paciente cuando el doctor le dijo:

-marca a todos los que si puedan sobrevivir

-doctor pero yo no podre

-claro que si lo harás- el la miro a los ojos, sabia que estaba muy asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero la vida de muchas personas dependían de ella.

-muy bien doctor, ¿alguien tiene un marcador?

-si, yo – Candy trato de marcar al paciente con el que estaba pero este no funcionaba así que saco de su bolso un lápiz labial de color rojo y los marco, salió del hospital y vio como el cielo se estaba tornando casi negro, era un color grisáceo pero lo que mas impresiono a Candy era todas esas personas que estaban llegando al hospital, unas quemadas, otras con los brazos o piernas rotas, Candy no sabia ni como empezar pero vio a alguien mas de los doctores y le dio ordenes de que no dejaran entrar a nadie que no tuviera una marca.

Candy fue hacia un soldado que estaba cargando a otro.

-¿se va a salvar?- pregunto el

-no se, déjame ver- saco su estetoscopio y lo reviso se veía horrible pero estaba estable—llévalo adentro.

-¡oye!- Candy volteo hacia un muchacho que estaba cargando a una señorita que tenia el pelo en la cara, se acercó para ver que quería.

-si dime-

-la puedes revisar ya que la encontré ahí tirada- Candy puso le estetoscopio para ver si seguía respirando pero no estaba respirando- esta muerta-

-¿segura?

-si- Candy le retiro el pelo de la cara y vio que era Aní.- no puede ser, ¿Dónde la encontró?

-cerca de la fuente

-gracias, llévela halla- apunto a donde estaban todos los muertos, era horrible lo que estaba sintiendo, su mejor amiga había muerto meses atrás y ahora ella.

Todo lo que era el hospital estaba como patas arriba, esta desordenado, la gente estaba gritando, Candy vio como llegaba Anthony y Terry, estaban sudados.

-¿en que te ayudamos?- pregunto Terry

-eh...necesitamos sangre… donadores-

-con gusto- dijeron los dos.

En un lugar no muy lejano acababa de llegar un telegrama que decía que había un posible ataque de los japoneses, llego después de que todo ya estaba hecho todo lo que era estados unidos sufrió.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando Candy llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue acostarse, había permanecido mucho tiempo parada y eso no era bueno y no había comida nada en ese día pero eso no se comparaba con el cansancio que tenia, antes de que lo pensara se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente todos los periódicos hablaban de todo lo que había pasado en Pearl Harbor. Todo mundo sintió patriotismo sacaron sus banderas. Todos sabía que eso significaba que estados unidos ya iba a entrar a la segunda guerra mundial.

El presidente Roosevelt dio todo un discurso; dijo que estados unidos no podía pretender que eso no había pasado así que iba a mandar tropas a pelear.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sé que es muy corto pero ya no tuve inspiración para seguir con la pelea y aparte de que tuve exámenes, proyectos, también les dejo el siguiente capitulo es un poco mas largo de lo normal, solo que dan dos capítulos mas el que puse y otro, no voy a poder escribir en la semana. Pero ya tengo pensada la siguiente historia , va a ser del colegio san pablo, pero es en nuestros tiempos y es de artes, pero ya no les cuento mas.

Gracias a:

*Alys fer por seguirme desde el principio

*vale rod- no me acuerdo bien de tu nombre pero creo que es así, también muchas gracias por leerla, la siguiente historia si va a ser candy & anthony.


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Solo habían pasado algunos días desde que había pasado el incidente en Pearl Harbor. Candy estaba ocupada, había muchos pacientes en el hospital, Anthony y Terry no trataron de buscarla, Terry por despecho y Anthony porque sabia que estaría muy ocupada.

Candy se sentía cansada y en su condición no era bueno que se descuidara así que le tuvo que confesar lo del bebe a Patty ya que ellas se volvieron unidas después de las muertes de sus mejores amigas.

-Candy debes comer algo-

-ya se Patty pero no tengo tiempo

-vamos Candy te tienes que cuidar mucho ven vamos a casa para que comas algo, hay muchas enfermera puedes tomar un pequeño descanso y te asegura que él bebe te lo agradecerá

-pero todavía no se nota

-eso no importa es una vida y te tienes que cuidar

-si lo se, estaba bien vámonos

Patty se llevo a Candy a su casa ahí ya pudieron platicar mas a gusto.

-¿le vas a decir al padre?

-no se, no quiero que se preocupe

-tan siquiera pudiera saber ¿quien es?

-Anthony

-lo sabia ya que no creo que hubiera sido Terry

-si Patty pero ahora no sé que hacer, yo pensé que Terry estaba muerto yo seguí adelante y lo peor de todo es que ellos son mejores amigos y ahora se odian y todo por mi culpa.

-no digas eso Candy, no creo que sea por tu culpa….bueno mejor no digo nada

- ya ves hasta tu lo dices

-Candy tu no tienes por qué sentirte así, Terry se fue y te dejo y cuando te llego la noticia de que había muerto tu seguiste adelante, solo que no contabas de que el regresara de la muerte, suena extraño decirlo pero así fue.

-Patty tú lo haces sonar muy simple.

-no te compliques la vida, tienes que estar con el padre de tu hijo

-pero no lo amo

-pero lo quieres

-si pero no es lo mismo que siento por Anthony a lo que siento por Terry, Terry me enamoro en tan solo unos días pero es muy confuso, pero tienes razón mi bebe tiene que estar con su padre.

%%%%

Anthony y Terry no tuvieron mas remedio que estar unos días juntos ya que como todos los pilotos viven en una casa, se veían todos los días eso estaba frustrando a Terry él se sentía ofendido, traicionado era una sensación indescriptible pero entendía a Candy, dijeron que él estaba muerto y ella tenia que seguir adelante no podía hundirse.

-vamos Terry no debes dejar que esto te moleste- dijo Stear

-lo se pero es que yo la amo y siento que fui traicionado

-si es triste, pero tan siquiera no estas sufriendo lo que mi hermano

-si lo se, él era muy energético y ahora esta demasiado triste hay que animarlo

-si, pero hoy no podemos hacer nada ya que hoy va a ser el funeral de todas la personas que murieron en el ataque

-si

Todos los parientes de los que murieron estaban muy tristes, amigos, hijos, padres, muchas personas habían muerto y todo por defenderse, el problema fue que los tomaron por sorpresa.

El director del hospital dio órdenes que las enfermeras que tuvieran parientes que poco a poco fueran a visitar a sus muertos, Candy después de comer fue directamente ahí y le quiso dar el pésame a Archí ya que sabía que ellos se amaban y se iban a casar.

-Archí se lo que sientes- se acercó y lo abrazo

-gracias Candy, no te conozco muy bien pero sé que en el tiempo que estuviste con ella la querías- Archí tenia los ojos rojos, pero no quería llorar enfrente de todos así que se aguantó las ganas de llorar

-yo también sé que la amabas el día que le propusiste que se casaran no dejaba de dar saltos, pero las guerras son crueles por eso odio las peleas siempre alguien muere, alguien muy cercano a ti.

-lo se Candy, sé que tu también sufriste cuando disque murió Terry

-no me lo recuerdes

-esta bien

En eso Terry estaba llegando junto con Terry.

-Archí, lo siento, no te conozco de mucho tiempo pero sé que estas sufriendo- Terry abrazo a su amigo

-gracias Terry, sé que eres un buen muchacho, pero ella también sufrió- le dijo a Terry en una voz baja

-pero eso fue un accidente

-ahora lo se, pero en ese entonces no, hasta Anthony lloro

-bueno no hay que hablar de cosas trágicas, ahí viene tu hermano

Terry se fue hacia donde estaba Candy

-Candy te sientes bien

-eh…

-sé que Aní era tu amiga

-a…si estoy bien, pero pobre Archí ellos estaban pensando en casarse

-eso no lo sabia

-tenemos que hablar no quiero estar peleada contigo

-Candy, no hay nada que decir tu estas con Anthony y yo no puedo decir nada

-pero no te enojes

-Candy lo único que me mantuvo con vida fuiste tu, yo le dije que Dios que me dejara ver una ves mas tu sonrisa, tus ojos, y cuando llego me entero de que estas con Anthony, se nota que se tuvieron compañía

Terry ya no aguantaba estar mas tiempo así, cometería una locura se la llevaría de ahí, pero Anthony no tenia la culpa de haberse enamorado de ella, cualquiera podría hacerlo, él se fue a la playa para aclarar sus mente.

Anthony llego unos minutos después de que se fue Terry y lo primero que hiso fue buscar a Candy, cuando la encontró fue hacia donde estaba.

-hola Candy- la rodeo su cintura con sus brazos

-hola ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, y ¿tu?

-bien, estoy acompañando a Archí

-si yo también vengo a darle el pésame, vamos.- Anthony y ella caminaron juntos hacia donde estaba Archí

-lo siento mucho Archí

-gracias Anthony por estar aquí conmigo

-por eso somos amigos

Anthony y Candy estuvieron con Archí y Stear hasta la noche, se retiraron y Anthony llevo a Candy a su casa.

-hasta mañana Candy, que descanses

-tu también- Anthony se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios

-adiós- dijo Anthony

-que duermas bien- Candy entro a su casa, no sabia que hacer, todo era muy confuso ella no amaba a Anthony pero lo quería pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos.

%%%

Al día siguiente mandaron llamar a Anthony y a Terry a la oficina del general, Anthony y Terry fueron pero no sabían para que los quería, cuando llegaron rápidamente los mandaron llamar adentro de la oficina.

-buenas días señores

-buenas días- dijeron los dos

-el pasado 7 de diciembre estuvieron esplendidos derribaron muchos aviones con unas camisas hawaianas, todos se preguntaban quienes eran pero yo los conocía

-perdón pero para que quería hablar con nosotros

-muy bien veo que tiene prisa señor Terrence

-no es que…

-no se preocupe yo era igual cuando tenia su edad, los mande llamar ya que el gobierno esta reclutando pilotos para una misión muy especial, ¿saben a lo que me refiero verdad?

-si, son de esas misiones en las que mandan medallas a las familias por la valentía que tuvieron los soldados pero ellos regresan en una caja, ¿verdad?

-he de decirles que si es una misión peligrosa por eso necesitamos a los mejores, están dentro

-si- Terry ya no tenía nada que perder y además ya tenía experiencia en batalla

-yo…

-Anthony tu no tienes que ir

-si acepto dijo Anthony, Terry tenia una cara de que lo iba a matar

-muy bien entonces partimos en barco mañana mismo, ya que tendrán un entrenamiento de 1 mes.

-muy bien, nos veremos mañana general

Terry y Anthony salieron de la oficina y del edificio donde estaban.

-¡estas loco!

-cálmate

-Anthony puedes morir

-lo se pero…

-pero que ella es muy importante tienes que ver por ella, no seas estúpido

-Terry voy a ir quieras o no- camino hacia su casa ignorando a Terry no quería que lo estuviera cuidando como siempre lo hacia.

Terry no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso a Anthony pero era cierto, lo había dicho sin pensar Anthony era un estúpido como podía dejar a Candy.

Anthony en la tarde fue a visitar a Candy.

-hola, Anthony

-hola, ¿Cómo estas hoy?

-muy bien, hoy fue mi día libre por haber trabajado los otros días

-necesito que hablemos

-bien- Candy tenia miedo de que hubiera descubierto lo del bebe

-Candy es difícil decirte esto, pero me tengo que ir

-pero por que

-es que me han llamado para una misión especial al igual que a Terry

-¡como es posible que hayas aceptado!

-cálmate, volveré

-Anthony no te quiero perder a ti también.

-no me vas a perder volveré por ti.

Candy recordó que Terry le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras

***Flash back***

Terry y Candy estaban sentados en una banca

-pecosa

-¿si?

-esta vez no te enojaste

-es que te voy a recordar como el muchacho engreído que me decía pecosa… Terry no quiero que este día termine

- volveré por ti

***fin del flash back***

-no Anthony- Candy lo abrazo y lagrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos

-Candy tranquila, me cuidare y volveré

-tienes que volver

-si Candy lo hare por ti.

-adiós Candy me voy mañana

-tan pronto

-si- Candy seguía llorando

-tranquila te ves mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

-Anthony- Anthony se acercó y le dio un beso, pero este era diferente Anthony la quería recordar no quería morir ya que otra perdida para ella seria grave, así que se tenia que mantener vivo por ella.

-adiós princesa

-adiós Anthony

Anthony se fue a arreglar sus cosas y vio que Terry estaba haciendo lo mismo

-¿Por qué dijiste que si?- pregunto Terry

-porque quiero defender mi patria

-Anthony no puedes hacerle esto a Candy

-lo se pero prometí volver

-yo lo hice y pues ya ves como paso todo, pero yo no te voy a decir nada solo procura venir sano y salvo.

-eso hare

Anthony se fue a acostar temprano, Terry no podía dormir así que se fue un rato a la playa y vio a alguien que estaba sentado, se acercó y vio el rostro más angelical que hubiera imaginado

-¿Candy?

-¿Terry?

-¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?

-solo quería despejar mi mente

-pues al parecer tuvimos la misma idea

-no puedes dormir

-no

-yo tampoco

-me puedo sentar junto a ti

-claro- Terry se sentó a su lado tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla y besarla y prometer que volvería por ella, pero ella le pertenecía Anthony.

-¿también te vas?

-si

-cuídate mucho, no quiero perderte

-Candy, lo siento, no quería que sufrieras por mi

-no tienes idea de lo que pase, para luego verte aquí

-no se por lo que pasaste pero yo también sufrí

-Terry cuida a Anthony

-el esta grandecito

-Terry por favor, no lo quiero perder y además estoy…

-¿estas que?

-no se si es bueno que te lo diga pero...

-Candy no me digas que estas embarazada- Candy solo agacho la cabeza

-si

-él lo sabe

-Anthony no lo sabe y no se lo digas no quiero que se distraiga solo quiero que se preocupe por volver

-esta bien Candy no se lo diré ¿pero como?

-Terry los dos estábamos dolidos y pues una cosa llevo a otra

-Candy, sabes que te quiero

-Terry

-Candy déjame decirlo, te quiero, te amo, tu me mantuviste vivo y no quiero volver a perderte

-Terry ahora ya no podemos estar juntos, si no fuera por él bebe que estoy esperando hubiera dejado a Anthony pero no quiero que mi bebe crezca en una mentira mientras yo sepa que tiene un padre

-te entiendo, pero te prometo que hare lo posible por que podamos regresar los dos

-gracias

-¿Candy te puedo dar un abrazo?

-si- Terry tenía una necesidad de tenerla cerca pero ya no podían estar juntos ahora que sabia que Anthony y Candy esperaban un hijo juntos.

-tu también cuídate mucho

-si

Candy se fue a su casa y se quedo dormida, quería despedir a Anthony y a Terry.

%%%

Al día siguiente Anthony junto con otro pilotos de ahí salieron hacia el puerto ya que partirían, Terry se había despedido de Candy así que una vez en el puerto solo se subió al barco y dejo a Anthony en el puerto ya que sabia que Candy iría a despedirse de Anthony.

Terry una vez en su camarote se acoro de cuando Candy lo fue a despedir

***flash back***

Terry le había dicho que no fuera a despedirlo pero en ese entonces era una prueba para ver si lo amaba

-Terry todavía no te vayas

-pecosa, te dije que no vinieras

-como no iba a venir, te quiero

-yo también- Terry la abrazo y estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que sonó el tren diciendo que ya era la hora de partida- te amo pecosa eso nunca lo olvides- se acercó a ella y la beso

-te amo Terry

Terry subió al tren y dejo a Candy ahí en la estación

***fin del flash back****

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Espero que le haya gustado y como dije en el otro capitulo no voy a escribir en esta semana así que hasta el 13 de abril o un poco antes subiré el otro capitulo.


	15. Chapter 14 & Epilogo

Capitulo 14

Adiós Candy ahora sé que no podemos estar juntos te prometí que cuidaría de Anthony pero te vuelvo a decir que el ya esta grandecito pero solo porque tu me lo pediste lo hare, te amo y no quiero perderte pero yo no puedo decir nada de lo que pasara en el futuro, me voy pero esta vez no se si quiera regresar si ya no estoy contigo, pero si muero sé que tu sufrirás y no quiero que vuelas a sufrir lo mismo dos veces.

Terry estaba recostado en el barco que los llevaba hacia Japón tuvieron entrenamiento durante tres semanas y ahora ya no había marcha a atrás estaban en camino, Terry no podía dejar de pensar en su pecosa, aquella enfermera que se robo su corazón en un instante.

Una vez caída la noche Terry salió para ver las estrellas, el sentía que ella también las veía y eso hacia que estuvieran juntos aunque estuvieran lejos. Anthony vio que Terry y se sentó en una banca, él se sentó a su lado

-¿no puedes dormir?- pregunto Anthony

-no y creo que tu tampoco puedes dormir

-si, ¿la extrañas?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-solo responde

-si

-ahora entiendo porque te enamoraste de ella, ella es única

-prefiero no hablar de ella, no tienes que restregarme en la cara que te escogió a ti

-lo siento no quiera que te sintieras mal

-pues lo hiciste, mira no quiero estar enojado contigo, fuimos amigos por mucho años y no quiero que un malentendido nos separe- …aunque en el corazón me esté sangrando por verte con ella. Este fue el pensamiento de Terry

-muy bien

-pero sigo pensando que eres un bruto por haber venido a la misión

-creo que esa palabra se ha vuelto mi sobrenombre

-es la verdad solo un bruto la dejaría solo

-déjame recordarte que tu lo hiciste

-por eso mismo no quiero que tu lo hagas

-es mejor no pensar en eso, solo me tengo que preocupar por regresar

-si ese tiene que ser tu objetivo

-buenas noches Terry

-buenas noches

Los dos se pararon y se fueron al cuarto, el cuarto tenía hamacas en donde dormían.

A la mañana siguiente el general los reunió a todos en su tipo oficina.

-señores, sé que esta misión va a ser un poco difícil pero lo mas importante es que se queden juntos, ¿entendieron?

-si- todos dijeron al unisonado

-señor usted que haría si estuviera en nuestro puesto –

-yo mataría a todo japonés que se me pusiera enfrente y no me importaría no regresar ya que estaría peleando por mi país, pero ustedes son jóvenes tienen todo un mundo por delante, tienen un futuro, ustedes no pueden morir ¿entendido?

-si

-bien, vamos a ver los aviones

Subieron a cubierta, los aviones con los que habían entrenado estaban ahí, esos aviones que era casi monstruos ya que eran enormes y en el entrenamiento practicaron y practicaron hasta que lo hicieron, fue difícil pero para alguien que tiene determinación es algo posible.

Al fin la noche había llegado y Terry no hacia mas que ver las estrellas cuando estuvo lejos de ella es lo único que hacia cuando tenia un tiempo libre, ver la estrellas, ellas lo calmaban era como si lo tranquilizaran, al menos sabia que Candy estaba ahora en un lugar seguro. Después de un rato Terry se fue a dormir.

En la mañana el capitán noto que unos aviones se acercaban así que sonó la alarma.

-¡todos a sus puestos!- todos se despertaron era muy temprano en la mañana pero para eso los entrenaron.

-Anthony vamos- dijo Terry a Anthony

Todos estaban en la cubierta preparando los aviones para salir hacia las costas de Japón.

%%%

Candy estaba esperando afuera de un edificio para ver si salía el hombre que haba ayudado el día del ataque de Pearl Harbor, vio que estaba saliendo del edificio.

-hola, señor ¿Cómo esta?

-muy bien gracias a usted, no sabría como pagárselo

-pues yo tengo una idea

-dígame

-quiero estar cuando regresen los pilotos que se fueron a una misión

-eso no es posible eso nadie lo haría

-pues ninguna enfermera hubiera puesto sus dedos para que no se desangrara- el oficial no sabía que hacer después de todo le había salvado la vida.

-no le aseguro nada, pero hare todo lo posible.

-gracias

Candy se fue de ahí y fue un rato a la playa con Patty, una vez en la playa empezaron a caminar.

-¿alguna vez estuviste enamorada?- pregunto Candy

-si

-cuéntame

-eres muy curiosa

-oh vamos, estoy muy aburrida, no hay mucho que hacer en nuestro día libre

-esta bien, pero no es una historia trágica o algo parecido.

-todos los amores tienen una historia romántica aunque uno no los quiera ver.

-es cierto, bueno es un poco larga así que siéntate- Candy y Patty se sentaron en una manta enfrente del mar

-vamos que me tienes con ansias

-ya esta bien, bueno todo empezó cuando tenia 15 años, bueno de hecho fue un poco antes pero ya te lo contare conforme la historia.

-¡Patty!  
>-ya esta bien, cuando estaba en la secundaria me gustaba un muchacho que tenia la misma edad que yo se llama Andrés, y yo tenia mis sospechas de que yo le gustaba, un día me entere de que me iba a mudar a nueva york así que les dije a mis amigas de ahí mis amigas le escribieron una carta diciendo mis sentimientos y pues él no se monstro diferente ante lo dicho, pero no me dijo nada, yo me mude y pues recibía cartas de mis amigas pero no de él, hasta que un día estaba revisando el correo y había una carta de él, me emocione mucho, decía que él también me quería y que cuando regresara hablaríamos, pero no regrese así que no sé que hubiera pasado si yo le hubiera dicho de mis sentimientos antes.<p>

-que romántico, yo en cambio mis historias solo son dos y las dos las sabes

-pero ¿Cómo es posible eso?

-pues mi padre era muy estricto y pues si me gustaba un muchacho o algo no le podía decir nada ya que mi padre era un poco sobre protector, pero por eso me fui a estudiar a nueva york y pues conocí a Terry

-pues algún día deberías escribir un libro a cerca de tus experiencias de enfermera y amor

-tienes razón son muy trágicas

-bueno vamos a seguir caminando ya que eso le hace bien al bebe

-bueno, ¿se nota?

-lo del embarazo, no

-que bueno

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-tres

-pues ya pronto se empezara a notar

-lo se

Patty y Candy caminaron un rato y regresaron a la casa

%%%%

Todos estaban preparando los aviones para salir a volar, poco a poco los aviones estaban despegando, los aviones iban cargados con muy pocas armas, poca gasolina y unas bombas que soltarían en las ciudades mas importantes de Japón, una ves en tierras del enemigo soltaron las bombas.

Se notaba como se incendiaban los edificios, todas esas personas gritando como todos ellos se estaban quedando sin un hogar, sin trabajo, Terry lamentaba un poco lo que estaba haciendo, pero ellos habían hecho lo mismo en Hawái, en el puerto de Pearl Harbor, él no se hubiera perdonado si algo le hubiera pasado a Candy, Candy es lo mas preciado que tiene aunque no puedan estar juntos ya que ahora ella iba a tener un hijo con Anthony, pero ahora no se podía desviar de su objetivo una vez terminada la misión empezaron a vagar por los cielos de Japón sin un rumbo fijo.

Archie solo pensaba que las bombas que estaban aventando era por Aní, por lo que le habían hecho, ella era un chica alegre e inocente ella no merecía morir…

%%%

En Hawái…

Candy estaba entrando junto con el señor que ayudo en el ataque a un edificio.

-muy bien, señorita si se enteran que la deje entrar me podrían despedir así que usted no hable con nadie, si usted no habla ellas no le hablaran

-muy bien

-bien siéntese- él le señalo un pequeño escritorio en el cual ella se sentó

-¿Qué hago?

-solo escriba lo que sea, en la maquina de escribir, cuando tenga noticias se lo notificare

-muchas gracias por ayudarme, solo quiero saber si dos personas muy importantes vienen de regreso

-si, solo porque le debo la vida

Candy inspecciono con la mirada ese lugar, era un poco acogedor, había otras secretarias ahí trabajando y si ella no les hablaba ellas no tenían por qué hablarle, así que se puso a escribir cosas sin importancia por un rato hasta que volteo hacia un cuarto que tenia puertas de vidrio en donde se podían ver todo lo que pasaba ahí dentro, adentro del cuarto había un radio enorme en donde recibían información a cerca de los pilotos que fueron a esa misión.

Candy estaba rezando para que los dos vinieran sanos y salvos, Terry el amor de su vida, que ahora ya no podía estar con el ya que ella estaba esperando un hijo con Anthony, ella quería a Anthony pero no lo amaba, pero amaba mucho a su hijo así que decidió sacrificar su amor para que su hijo pudiera estar con su padre, aunque ella no fuera feliz, aprendería a amar a Anthony, de pronto se empezó a escuchar unos gritos adentro del cuarto, eso saco a Candy de sus pensamientos, volteo para ver si tenían noticias pero el señor no se digno a mirarla.

%%%

Los pilotos estaban un poco desesperados, casi no tenían gasolina y estaban vagando por los cielos desconocidos de Japón.

-Anthony, no te separes- dijo Terry

-no aquí sigo

-Stear tu tampoco

-te sigo amigo

-bien estamos los tres aviones, ¿tienen gasolina?

-muy poca- dijo Anthony

-yo ya casi no tengo- dijo Stear

-si, creo que todos estamos en las mismas, compañeros no quiero ser pesimistas pero creo que estamos perdidos y no se si hay tierra cerca, como tampoco se si aguante la gasolina

-Terry no estamos de humor para despedidas, todos vamos a regresar sanos y salvos

-esta bien…

%%%

Adentro del cuarto se podía escuchar como los pilotos decían que ya no tenían gasolina y que estaban vagando sin rumbo.

Candy se paro para caminar un poco ya que se le estaban entumiendo las piernas. Volteo a ver el cuarto para ver si él le daba alguna información, pero al parecer no.

Candy estaba muy cansada pero no se marcharía de ahí hasta saber si estaban los dos sanos y salvos

%%%

El presidente Roosevelt estaba en su escritorio cuando llego un telegrama diciendo que los pilotos que habían enviado a Japón estaban vagando sin rumbo por Japón.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepan donde están los pilotos?

-señor, al parecer se perdió comunicación y están solo por los cielos de Japón

El presidente estaba decepcionado, no podía imaginar la decepción de las familias de los pilotos cuando se enteraran de que sus hijos o esposos estaban solos en medio de la nada.

%%%

Tiempo después de estar vagando por los cielos se pudo distinguir unas montañas en medio de las nubes, eso emociono a Terry.

-compañeros, puedo ver tierra

-si yo también la veo

-vamos a aterrizar ahí ya que casi no tenemos gasolina

-bien

-todos síganme, no va a ser fácil aterrizar pero tenemos que encontrar a los chinos ya que ellos son nuestros aliados.

Terry, Anthony y Stear volaron hacia la pequeña isla que se veía ahí, era como si fuera algo alegre ya que a lo mejor ahí estaban los chinos y regresarían a casa, pero una vez adentro de la isla Anthony alcanzo a ver una bandera japonesa

-¡hey esa es una bandera japonesa!

-demonios, estamos en territorio japonés

Pero no tenían tiempo para cambiar de opinión ya que ya casi estaban aterrizando, el primero en aterrizar fue Terry, solo se podía ver como la tierra salía mientras el avión chocaba contra ella. El segundo fue Anthony, su avión se incendio una vez que toco tierra pero todos los que estaban adentro pudieron salir, después Stear su caída no fue tan dolorosa como la de Anthony.

-todos bien- dijo Terry

-si- dijo Anthony

-si- dijo Stear

-¿Archie estas bien?—dijo Stear

-si hermano

En eso los japoneses empezaron a rodearlos y apuntaban sus armas hacia ellos, no tenían mucha escapatoria, Terry tenia una pistola guardada así que le disparo a uno y salió corriendo los demás lo siguieron, Anthony y Terry se refugiaron a un costado del avión pero ahí los encontró un japonés, Terry trato de dispararle pero otro le dio con un pedazo de madera en la cabeza, cayo y se inconsciente por unos minutos cuando abrió los ojos vio que tenían a Anthony amarrado de las manos alcanzo su pistola, se paro y le disparo al japonés que estaba amarrando a Anthony pero otro disparo hacia Terry pero Anthony alcanzo a reaccionar y cubrió el cuerpo de Terry con el suyo así que el recibió las balas, Terry estaba atónito ante los que había sucedido, él le disparo al japonés y fue hacia donde estaba Anthony.

-Anthony no te vayas, no te puedes ir, prometiste regresar

-Terry

-vamos Anthony vas a ser…- no sabia si decírselo o no pero tal vez eso no lo hacia perder esperanzas

-Terry cuídala

-no te mueras Anthony vas a ser padre

-no tu serás- Terry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Anthony sabia que iba a morir así que debía hacer lo correcto ya que sabia que Candy no lo amaba, al menos no dela forma que amaba a Terry.

-vamos no me dejes- Terry empezó a llorar, él era su mejor amigo y no quería perderlo, él fue su amigo desde muy pequeño y ahora verlo muerto en sus brazos era muy doloroso…

%%%

Candy esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Terry y Anthony, estaba en el aeropuerto, junto con las familias de los otros pilotos que llegaban de la misión. El primero en salir del avión fue Terry, su alma pudo respirar, solo faltaba Anthony, pero cuando Terry piso el primer escalón que venia hacia abajo se volteo y levanto una caja que tenia la bandera de estados unidos, el junto con Stear y Archie, la cargaron hasta la puerta de entrada, en donde estaba Candy, Candy no pudo evitar pensar lo peor.

-dime que ese no es…- Candy no pudo terminar la frase ya que Terry movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-lo siento mucho Candy- le dijo Terry al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba

-¿Cómo?-Candy empezó a llorar

-calma Candy

-pero

-Candy tienes que ser fuerte por tu bebe

-Terry ahora no sé que hacer, el…

-Candy, le prometí a Anthony que cuidaría de ti y que seria el padre del hijo que esperas, pero no quiero hablar del tema aquí- ya que seguían en el aeropuerto.

-esta bien

Terry llevo a Candy al parque, ya que sabía que le gustaba estar en espacios abiertos siempre que se sentía triste.

-Candy, sé que no es el mejor momento pero le prometí a Anthony que te cuidaría y que cuidaría del bebe, que seria su padre y que no le faltaría nada así que, Candice Andry ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-este…- Candy no sabia que responder, apenas ese día se había enterado de la muerte de Anthony y Terry ya le había propuesto matrimonio.

-sé que es muy apresurado pero ya se te nota un poco la pancita

-sé que se esta notando mas, Terry créeme que si las circunstancias fueran otras te hubiera dicho que no pero quiero lo mejor para mi bebe, no quiero que crezca sin un padre, sé que tu serás un padre maravilloso, y sé que lo cuidaras aunque no sea tuyo ya que Anthony fue tu mejor amigo, así que si.

Terry se acercó a Candy y le dio el beso anhelado por los dos hacia mucho tiempo, este beso fue lindo, tierno, uno del que Candy no se podía resistir.

-celebraremos las boda en un mes, ¿Qué te parece?

-bien- dijo Candy

Al día siguiente fue el funeral de Anthony, Anthony no tenía muchos conocidos ahí en Hawái, pero todos sus amigos estuvieron presentes ya que él fue un excelente amigo, un buen compañero y piloto.

Un mes después Candy y Terry celebraron su boda fue algo pequeño pero sus amistades estuvieron presentes, después de tanto tiempo su amor por fin se logro, pasaron por muchas adversidades pero ese amor nunca lo debes olvidar, ese amor es duradero….

**Fin… 3**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
><strong> 

**Epilogo**

-¡Anthony no corras!- Candy perseguía a un niño de 5 años con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, era igualito a su padre, pero tenia la energía de su madre.

-te atrape- dijo Terry agarrándolo y dándole vueltas en el aire

-pero que energía- dijo Candy

-creo que eso lo heredo de la madre

-¡oye!

Terry empezó a reírse

-vamos pecosa no puedes estar enojada conmigo- dijo Terry viéndola a los ojos

-eso no se vale sabes que no puedo resistirme ante tus ojos

Terry bajo a su hijo, Candy y le agarraron las manos a su hijo, cada uno por un lado, ellos eran realmente una familia feliz, ellos iban caminando por la playa, solo se quedaban sus huellas en la arena.

Terry y Candy un año después tuvieron a una niña, que tenia el pelo castaño pero con los ojos verdes de su madre, Terry nunca mostro favoritismo ante sus hijos, aunque Anthony no fuera su hijo lo quería como si fuera suyo, ellos se continuaron amando por mucho tiempo hasta que se murieron de viejitos…..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

N/A= los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo fantasee un poco con ellos, algunas escenas son de la película de Pearl Harbor.

El amor que se tuvieron ellos dos fue más fuerte que la muerte,

Candy sabia que Terry no había muerto, algo adentro de ella le decía que él no había muerto

Terry le rogo a dios para poder ver esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban

Cuando se reunieron otra vez sus vidas cambiaron

No sabían si para bien o para mal

Ya que Candy ya tenia su vida hecha con Anthony

Ella aunque no amo a Anthony lo quiso y eso es lo importante

Este amor es único por el cual inventamos tantas historias

Pueden ser trágicas, románticas, dramáticas

No importa cual se el tema son historia que nos dejan un marca en el corazón

*Espero que le haya gustado mi historia sé que tiene mil faltas de ortografía pero le puse mi corazón,

Yo siempre quise que Candy y Terry tuvieran un final feliz como el de mi historia, pero lamentablemente no, bueno no se ya que no he podido leer el "final story" que se publico en el 2010, pero este amor nos enseña que si se cumplen los deseos…

**Aly's-fer -** espero que te gustara la historia estoy planeando, editarla y después de terminar de editarla publicarla como una sola, y también ya tengo pensada la historia que sigue, y te vuelvo a decir me encanto tu historia (la que escribiste de Terry) fue trágica, yo soy una dramática, todo el mundo me dice eso, XD, pero fue linda. Espero leer algo de ti pronto. Besos

**Val rod-** espero que te haya gustado, el rubio lamentablemente murió pero era inevitable, espero que te haya gustado el final, como le dije a Aly's- fer, pienso editarla ya que yo reconozco los mil errores de ortografía y que había veces que me comía palabras y por eso la pienso editar y después publicar como una sola. Besos cuídate, espero que leas la siguiente historia ;)

**Luna Andry-** sé que apenas empezaste pero espero que te haya gustado, me encanta como escribes y pues no hay mucho que decir, espero que me sigas con la siguiente historia

Y si alguien lee el fic y no deja reviews, también les agradezco por leerla nos vemos…

**Atte. - Kimberly Brower **


End file.
